


A Fetish For The Finite

by TheFabRosevest



Series: Death [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Pretty Reckless
Genre: Ghosts, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/TheFabRosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon’s aunt dies and he gets her old house, uninvited visitors included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fetish For The Finite

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it finally is. The first fic of the Death-Series. People really love this and I have to admit that I'm proud of it as well. It's not thaaaaat well written but still. I refuse to change anything because I think it should stay this way.  
> It's inspired by the movie The Woman In Black so if you saw the movie that's great but if you didn't [here](http://thefabrosevest.livejournal.com/16360.html#cutid1) are some pictures of the places.  
> Have fun :3

 

The first thought that comes into my mind when I arrive at the train station of Grey Valley is that I know why it’s called that.

Everything seems to be grey and even the colors are greyish. This and the fact that I’m the only person here, creeps me out a bit. I feel slightly like the protagonist in some movie by Tim Burton. I hope that the humour comes in soon.

I let out a sigh and grab my suitcase before I make my way through the small station house and away from the small train station.

In front of me are wide fields and no houses. A frustrated groan escapes me and I let myself fall down on the steps that lead away from the station. While looking around for some sort of human being, I rub my hands together because it’s rather cold out here. With slightly shaking hands, I reach into my pocket to get the piece of paper out on which I wrote the directions, but it doesn’t say much more then Grey Valley. I sigh and throw the paper away.

I sit there for barely ten minutes when it starts to rain. There is no roof under which I could escape and it annoys me. So I just sit there in the rain and wait for something to happen.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” I hear a voice behind me and turn my head slightly to see a figure walk out of the house and towards me.

“Uhm, I’m kind of a little bit helpless.” I say and he smiles.

“So, you need a ride?”

I nod and he motions for me to get up and I stumble to my feet.

“I’m Spencer, by the way. I work here.” He says and holds his hand out for me to shake.

I take it and give it a quick shake before I let go again.

“I’m Brendon.” I say and he raises an eyebrow.

“Urie?” he asks and starts to walk towards the only car that’s parked in the small parking lot.

“Uhm, yes?”

“Are you here because of your aunt then? I heard you would come.”

He unlocks the car and we get in after I put my suitcase in the trunk.

“Yes?”

He starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.

“Why exactly are you here? The funeral was a week ago.” Spencer asks with an unreadable expression.

“I inherited her house.” I say and for a moment I swear I see Spencer flinch, but he seems to catch himself again.

“Uhm, sorry, I’m a horrible person. I’ve forgotten … my condolences.” He says without looking at me.

“It’s okay, I didn’t know her. Two weeks ago I didn’t even know I had an aunt.” I laugh but he stays serious and so I give up and stop again. He doesn’t say something and so we drive in silence for a while till I can see a few houses from afar.

“That’s Grey Valley?” I ask and he nods.

“Wow … who wants to live there?” I mutter.

I’m not even there yet and I can see that everything is just as grey as the train station.

“It’s not so bad. It’s quiet.” Spencer says. “And it’s not your problem anyway.”

Now he sounds a little bit angry.

“Sorry … you know I considered moving here if it seems nice and when I would be able to find a job.”

He sends me a misunderstanding look before he looks straight forward again.

“Why would you want to do that?” he asks.

“There’s nothing I would miss and I guess I could use some change.”

“Wouldn’t you miss your family?”

“No, I didn’t talk to them in two years.”

“Why?”

“They’re mormon and I didn’t believe that shit and so they kicked me out. Life hates me.”

“Any friends?”

“Nope”

“Shitty”

“Yep”

We’re driving into the village and I look around with fascination. Everything is grey and stuff, but it’s kind of interesting.

“Should I get you to the hotel?” Spencer asks.

I let out a small laugh, still looking out the window.

“There’s a hotel here?” I ask slightly surprised.

“The village may be small but we are civilized, thank you very much.”

“Sorry, sorry … Could you get me to my aunt’s house?”

“No”

I stop looking out of the window and turn to look at him quizzically.

“Why is that?” I ask a bit annoyed when he doesn’t talk immediately.

“There are many reasons.” He says and stops the car.

I look out the window before I watch him again.

“The hotel” he explains.

I just stare at him and try to glare a little bit.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks when I don’t move.

I sigh and get out.

“Thank you” I mutter, slam the door shut and walk around the car to get my suitcase out of the trunk. Just when I shut the trunk, he already speeds of. I stand there for a few minutes before I decide that I should go inside.

When I go through the door, the smell of alcohol hits me immediately and I wish that Spencer would have brought me to my aunt’s house instead.

It doesn’t look like a hotel, more like a bar where alcoholics go after their needs. I prevent a sigh and walk up to the small counter. A girl stands behind it. She has very long bleach-blond hair and is eating her chewing gum loudly, which is slightly annoying. When I cough in order to make myself noticeable, she looks up and I can see that her eyes are thickly framed with black.

“How can I help you?” she asks, leaning forward on the counter.

“This is a hotel … right?” I ask, a bit confused.

“Yes, need a room?” she asks while chewing loudly and I almost flinch at the annoying sound.

I nod and she watches me a moment longer before she turns around and takes a key from the wall.

“Come on” she says and starts walking to a staircase I didn’t notice before. She turns around at the first step to check if I’m still there and then starts walking. Once upstairs, she walks to the first door and unlocks it.

“There” she says and hands me the key. “You pay when you check out.”

She starts walking toward the stairs again and I stare after her for a second.

“Uhm, do you know where Clarice Urie’s house is?” I ask and she starts to stare at me when I mention the name.

“Yes”

I wait for a moment but she doesn’t say something else.

“Would you mind to tell me where it is?” I ask annoyed.

“Why do you want to know?” she asks with narrowed eyes and takes a step towards me.

“She’s my aunt … was. It’s my house now.” I answer and she shows me a lopsided grin.

“Aren’t you a little bit too young to live on your own?”

“I’m 18, thank you very much.”

She rolls her eyes and looks around before she takes another step towards me.

“Listen, kid, the house is not in the village. It’s on an island and the road that leads there is flooded. You can only reach it when the tide is out and even then it would take you too long to walk.”

I think for a moment.

“Okay then … do you know someone who would drive me there?”

She inspects me for a moment before she retreats a step.

“You won’t find someone … no one will drive you there.” She says and turns to leave.

“Wait! What is it about that house?”

She stops in her tracks and then sighs.

“Alright, listen … there are stories about that house. You know, the usual, people died in there and went crazy, blah blah.”

“W-wait … people died in there?”

“Yes, you can’t imagine how old that house is and how many people lived in there … and all of them died in there.”

“My aunt, too, I guess.”

“Yes, I don’t know how, but I would assume that it was suicide, the usual.”

I open my mouth to say something but I don’t know what. She watches me for a while and the walks over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

“Go home. Stay away from that house.” She says as if talking to a child.

I look down and she retreats a bit.

“I’m Taylor, by the way.”

“Brendon” I say without looking at her.

She nods to herself and looks at me one last time before she walks down the stairs and is out of my sight.

I stand there for a few seconds and then walk into my room and close the door. The room is small and looks more like a motel room. There’s a single bed in the corner, a small table with one chair and a bedside table. I sigh and sit down on the bed for a while. When I look out of the window, it’s already dark outside. I change into my pyjamas and go to bed early.

 

*

 

When I wake up, the sun is still rising but I can’t sleep anymore and so I decide to check if I can get some food downstairs, but when I get there, I’m the only one. I consider just going into the kitchen but forget that quickly. Sitting down on one of the tables, I lay my head onto the wood and close my eyes for a moment. I think I fell asleep for a few minutes again, because when I open my eyes again, I see Taylor walking down the stairs. A yawn escapes her mouth when she takes the last step and then she notices me.

“Oh, Brendon. Good morning. Didn’t think you were a morning person.” She says, her voice sounding tired. She isn’t wearing any make up and her hair in pulled up into a ponytail and falls long over her back.

“I’m not, I just can’t sleep properly in new places.”

She laughs and walks over to the counter and grabs a bottle without etiquette.

“And  _you_  wanted to sleep in that house.” She says, still laughing.

I look away for a moment as she gulps down her drink.

“Actually …” I start but she shakes her head and puts the glass down.

“No, please don’t tell me that you still want to go there.”

“It’s my house.”

“Sell it.”

“Why should I?”

“Right, no one would buy it anyway.”

“Huh?”

“Look, the people here are superstitious. They believe in all those stories where the house is possessed by evil spirits or something like that.”

“Do  _you_  believe in that?”

She opens her mouth but closes it again and then shakes her head.

“So what? Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t go there.”

She stares at me and leans forward. It isn’t really as dramatic as she wants it to be since I’m a little bit too far away.

“You will die in there, Brendon.”

I stare back for what feels like hours before I speak again.

“I thought you didn’t believe in the stories.”

She sighs and retreats to lean against the sink.

“I don’t, but isn’t it creepy that everyone in there died? Not a single person survived that house.”

“I’m not going to live there. I just want to see it before I decide what to do with it.”

“It doesn’t matter because you won’t find someone to drive you there anyway.”

“Do you have a car?”

“Of cou- … no, I won’t drive you there, fuck off.” She says and disappears into the kitchen.

“Please!” I whine.

“I just met you, I don’t have to help you.” She says and I know that she is still standing near the door.

“Come on”

“No”

“You don’t even have to touch the island, let alone the house.”

It’s silent for a while and then she opens the door and leans against it, shaking her head.

“Aren’t you scared? Alone in a big house on an island you can’t leave?”

“Well, I won’t be there too long, right?”

“The tide is out at eight am and five pm. If I would really drive you there, you would have to stay there nine hours. That’s a long time.”

I let out a laugh.

“That’s not long.”

“It is already too long.”

“So will you do it?”

She rests her hands on her hips and stares up at the ceiling.

“Alright, but you’ll walk the last few metres, because I don’t want to come near that thing.”

I nod and beam at her.

“Thank you”

She rolls her eyes and disappears into the kitchen again.

“Whatever” I hear her say. “Breakfast?”

“Yep!”

 

*

 

A few hours later, I’m standing at Taylor’s car while she tells her dad that she’ll drive me somewhere.

After a bit of arguing, she closes the door and walks over to me.

“Get in” she says, sounding angry.

“What’s up?” I ask while getting into the passenger seat.

“My dad is an ass, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay”

She starts driving and I just look out of the window for a few minutes till we are out of town and are directly heading towards the sea. I narrow my eyes and try to see something and after a bit longer, I can see the island and the road that leads to it.

“Wow” I whisper and Taylor beside me chuckles.

“Everyone else would run away and you want to go there, you’re crazy.”

“I’m not, you’re all just overreacting.”

“Totally. What are your parents even saying about this? Shouldn’t they get the house?”

“Uhm, the thing is that I don’t live with my parents anymore. I didn’t see them the last two years. They’re mormon and I didn’t want to be and that’s how it ended.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess you had a good relationship to your aunt then, huh?”

“I didn’t know her.”

“Oh”

“Don’t … I don’t get it either.”

She nods and I notice that we’re already driving on the road that leads through the water.

“This road is amazing.” I say.

“I guess it is.”

 

*

 

After 15 minutes, the island is right in front of us and I’m getting excited. About five metres in front of it, Taylor stops.

“That’s it, I’m not going any further then that.” She says and looks at me expectantly.

“It’s okay, thank you.”

“I’ll be here in the afternoon. Don’t forget it!”

I nod and get out of the car and it turns and drives off immediately. I watch it for a moment and then I turn towards the island in front of me. I can see a path that leads through a forest that seems to occupy the whole island.

“Alright” I whisper to myself and start walking towards the path.

I can’t see a house yet, but I guess the path will lead me there and so I walk into the forest.

Even the forest looks grey, but that may be caused by the weather, because it’s raining again. Is there any other weather then rain here?

While walking through the gloomy forest, I can’t help but feel as if someone is watching me and so I look around from time to time. That’s when I notice the grave stones that are placed a few metres away from the path. I have to admit that I’m a bit shocked. It wouldn’t have scared me if there were like three gravestones, but they where everywhere, at least thirty or forty.

“Fuck” I mutter under my breath and increase my pace.

After five more minutes the path ends and I stand in front of a big house. No, it isn’t a house, it is a goddamn mansion. It is painted in a dark greyish violet but it looks good, even with the wild plants climbing up its façade.

The garden isn’t a garden anymore, because it consists of wild plants and even those plants seem to be grey.

I look over at the house again and walk along the road that leads to its front door. I climb the few stairs and then I stand in front of the heavy door. With a smile on my face, I get the small key out of my pocket and unlock the door.

It opens with a creak and reveals a large entrance hall with a big staircase in the middle of it.

“Wow” I breathe out as I walk in.

Dust is everywhere and the furniture seems to consist of spider webs, but it looks awesome. There was another big door to my right, a slightly smaller one to my left and each a door to both sides of the staircase. Slowly, I close the door and gaze around. It was stunning and I didn’t even move away from the door yet.

I let my fingertips wander over the dusty surface of the sofa in the entrance hall before I wander off to the other big door and when I open it, it reveals a big dining room with a long table. At least thirty people would find a seat there. At the other end of the room is another door and I assume that it leads into the kitchen so I decide not to go there now.

I close the door again and almost run over to the other door and when I open it, there is something like a living room. There are huge couches in front of a fireplace and an old looking TV in a corner.

I leave the room again and decide to go upstairs.

I climb the stairs eagerly and when I arrive upstairs, I have to decide if I go right or left.

I decide to go right. To my sides there are many doors but I’m not ready to open them yet. Call me childish, but I have respect towards the house.

The door I  _do_  open, is the one at the end of the corridor and it leads into a bedroom. I want to turn away again but there’s something about the room that forces me to look at it again.

There’s a king size bed with two bedside tables, a big cupboard, a desk and another door that’s slightly open and in there’s a bathroom. I really want to leave the room but at the same time I want to stay in here. I walk in and touch the covers of the bed and then I notice what’s so different about the room. It isn’t dusty and there aren’t any spider webs. It looks used, as if someone actually lives in there. I look down at my hand and withdraw it quickly to stare at the bed and then I look up to watch the room as it is.

Slightly shocked, I turn around and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I walk along the corridor again and pass the staircase to walk into the other one. Here too, are many doors on both sides but one of the doors to my left is open and I stop in my tracks to stare from where I look at it.

When I don’t hear a sound, I walk over and look in carefully. It seems to be a music room. There is a big piano in the middle of it and a few other dusty instruments are leaning against the walls.

I walk in and decide that I like that room. When I stand in front of the piano, I press down on one of the keys and a shrill sound echoes through the air and it sounds way too loud in the silent house.

I smile to myself and walk over to the window. I can look down on the path from here and I can even see the water shine in the distance, but there is no road this time and I feel a strange ache in my stomach. I can’t leave this island till Taylor comes to get me at five pm. I didn’t think about that fact earlier but now it hit me. I continue to look out of the window a bit and when I let my gaze wander over the forest, I see something that draws my attention. I narrow my eyes and when I realize that it is a human, standing there between the trees, I let out a silent squeak but I don’t retreat. It looks like a boy from here but I can’t be sure. He looks up at me, almost stares and I don’t know what to do. I stare a few seconds longer, trying to remember the exact place where he stands, before I run out of the room, along the corridor and down the stairs. I burst the door open and run along the road and then the path and when I run into the woods and to the spot where I think he stood, there’s no one.

I’m breathing heavily and look around frantically.

“Hello?” I yell but I don’t get an answer.

He was there, I know that.

“Where are you?” I try it again, but again there’s nothing.

I freak out a little bit and run back to the house as fast as I can. Once inside, I close the door and lean against it, breathing heavily.

There was a boy on the island, I fucking saw him!

Right now, I wish I wouldn’t have to stay till five pm. Taylor was right. It was too long.

I startle when I hear a sound upstairs and for a while I just stare at the direction from where it comes. I swallow and start walking towards the staircase and upstairs slowly. The noise comes from the right corridor. It sounds as if someone’s jumping on the bed in the room I was in earlier. The room that looks as if someone’s living there. Slowly, I walk towards the slightly open door.

“H-Hello?” I ask and the noise stops. I stop as well and remain silent and stare at the bit of the room, I can see. Just when I think I see something, the door slams shut and I flinch back.

Then suddenly, anger rises inside me. This is my house and I won't go crazy just because some kid has to play with me. I rush forward and open the door in an angry rush, ready to yell at someone, but I’m alone in the room. I walk inside slowly but there really is no one.

I stare at the room as if it was its fault and turn around, just to be face to face with another person. A scream escapes my mouth and I stumble back and fall onto the bed.

“Fuck!” I yell then and sit up.

In the doorway stands a boy and I realize that it is the boy I saw outside.

“You! What are you doing here?” I ask angrily and get up.

He stares at me and I feel a bit strange when he observes me like that. When he does so, I use the time to take a look at him. His clothes are grey and black and he looks a bit too well-dressed with his waistcoat a trousers, but isn’t that called vintage style or something? My eyes dart up to his face and it looks a bit like a doll. His features are quite girlish but I decide to forget that thought as fast as it came. I swear that even he himself looks greyish. Hell, what is wrong with this place?

Then his eyes catch my attention. They have a strange colour. It’s too light to be brown, but it wasn’t a hazel colour either. They seem to shine and I lose myself in them for a moment before I snap back to reality.

“Uhm” he starts and I narrow my eyes, remembering to be angry at him.

“Who are you anyway?” I ask and he smiles brightly and just for a moment I forget that I’m angry.

“I’m Ryan” He says and holds out his hand.

I stare at it. He has long fingers that flinch a bit when I don’t respond.

“Oh, uhm … I’m Brendon.” I say and shake his hand quickly. “So, now answer my first question. What are you doing here?”

He tilts his head a bit to the side and looks up in thought before he lets his gaze drop to my face again.

“I guess I live here?” he asks, biting his lip.

“What? This is my house.” I say calmly. Why am I so calm out of sudden?

“Uhm, sorry, I didn’t know that. I thought it was Lady Clarice’s house.”

I narrow my eyes a bit at him as he mentions my aunt.

“You knew my aunt?” I ask, still a bit confused.

“Yes, she was a nice lady. She let me stay here all the time, because my own family hated me.” He says and a warm smile spreads over his face.

“And why are you still here?”

“I thought that since she is … dead that I- look I’m sorry. I didn’t know that she had relatives. She never mentioned someone and I just thought that I could … stay here, you know?”

I watch him carefully and after a while he looks away.

“I can leave if you want.” He says but it sounds sad and I find myself shaking my head.

“It’s okay, I didn’t plan on staying anyway.”

His face lights up.

“Really, I can stay?” he asks cheerfully and when I nod he jumps forward and hugs me tightly. “Thank you!”

I don’t hug back and just stand there a little bit tense and when he doesn’t let go, I pat his back a few times and then I push him away.

“No problem, really.”

He beams at me and then silence falls over us and it starts to get awkward.

“Why are you here?” he asks then out of sudden.

“Uhm, my aunt gave the house to me in her last will and I wanted to come here and take a look at it.”

Ryan nods and takes a few steps back. Then he spreads his arms and bows slightly.

“Well then, take a good look at this wonderful house.”

I laugh and he seems pleased with himself when he stands again.

“How long are you here?” he asks then.

“Till this afternoon. A friend of mine picks me up.”

“Oh … could you maybe not tell people that I’m here?” he asks and looks down.

“Why?”

“I don’t want my dad to know. He would get angry and then he would come here to hurt me.”

My eyes widen.

“What? He wouldn’t hurt you.”

He just nods while staring down at his fiddling hands.

“He would.”

“Who’s your dad?”

He bites his lip again and looks up with a pleading expression.

“Could we maybe … not talk about it?”

I stare for a moment before I nod and he relaxes a bit.

“Alright, Brendon. Do you want me to show you the house properly?” he asks with a smile and I feel myself nod and then he’s already tugging me along and babbling about the house. He obviously loves it here.

 

*

 

Ryan knows every room, every corner and every spider wed in the house and I’m kind of speechless. There are three more bedrooms, two bathrooms, the music room, the dining room, another small dining room, the kitchen, the living room, a smaller living room, an art room and a library. Other then that, the rooms aren’t used and there’s useless stuff standing in them.

It’s one pm and we are sitting in the living room where Ryan started the fire.

I sit on one of the big couches and stare at the flame and how it licks around the wood. Ryan sits on the other couch and I know that he’s staring at me, but I say nothing.

“What would you have done with the house?” he asks and breaks the silence.

“I would have sold it.” I say, still staring at the fire.

“Oh”

Ryan is slightly weird. I’m not saying that he’s a freak or something like that. He is just not like people I know. He tells stories that a normal person wouldn’t tell a complete stranger, but he doesn’t tell normal things. I still don’t know his last name or anything about his family. They might live in Grey Valley but I can’t be sure.

And the boy likes to ask questions, all the time and they are not really … well they are weird. He asked me if I knew that my hair has the same colour as my eyes and I was confused, but he just smiled and walked into the next room. Later he asked me if I ever thought about what my gravestone would look like and who would choose it. I stared at him and he just smiled again.

“Brendon?” he suddenly asks and I blink a few times before I look at him.

He’s biting his lip and looks slightly nervous and uneasy.

“What?” I ask and he looks at me for a second and then his gaze wanders away again.

“Do you hate me?” he asks and I need a moment to get into my head what he just asked.

“W-what?” I stutter and stare at him with disbelief.

“Do you hate me?” he asks again, looking up.

“Why should I hate you? Ryan, what is it with all those weird questions?”

“Everyone I knew till now ended up hating me.” He says. Well, that answers only one of my questions.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” I ask and when I realize what I just said and that it came out harsher then I intended it to be, I wish I could take it back.

He looks up at me with big eyes and I feel like an asshole. His gaze slowly drops and the he gets up.

“Ryan, I didn’t mean- ” I start but he’s already walking towards the door.

“It’s okay, just … leave as fast as you can.” He says before he wanders off for good.

When I can’t see him anymore, I jump off the couch and out of the door.

“Ryan- ”

I’m standing in the big entrance hall now and I’m completely alone.

“Please, I didn’t mean it like that.”

When I still don’t get a response, I ball my hands into fists. Why am I such an asshole? Ryan is nice to me since the beginning and I am the one who just walked into his house. Well, officially it’s not his house, but he lives here after all and I would hate the person who just walks into my house.

Just when I want to walk back into the living room, I hear a noise from upstairs and gaze up. No, it’s not a noise, it’s music. I walk over to the staircase and climb upstairs. The sound comes from the bedroom and the door is slightly open. I walk along the corridor and push the door open so that I can walk inside. The music is loud and clear now and I look over to the desk and see a small box on it. I walk over and then I see that it is an old-looking music box with a figure that’s turning around itself. Normally, it would be a ballerina, but it looks more like a harlequin. The sound it makes is nice and sounds like a lullaby. I just stand there and listen when my eyes shut for a moment. I feel a smile creep over my face and it stays till the music stops. When it does so, I open my eyes again and confusion comes over me immediately. I’m not standing in front the desk anymore, I’m lying in the bed and it’s getting dark outside.

In a rush, I sit up and get my phone out to check the time. I’m ten minutes late already.

“Fuck” I hiss and get up to run out of the room and along the corridor.

I almost trip over my own feet when I run down the stairs and to the door.

“Already leaving?” I hear a voice and turn around.

Ryan is sitting on the railing next to the stairs that keeps you from falling down when you’re upstairs. His legs are swinging and he looks like a child.

“Get down, you’ll hurt yourself.” I say but he just grins and then he looks behind himself with a quick turn of his head. He stares at something for a moment and nods before he looks at me again.

“Leave” he says.

He tries to make it sound harsh, but he’s not the type to talk like that and I see the sadness behind his unique eyes.

“Leave and don’t come back.” He whispers softly and when he says it like that, I know that he means it. He doesn’t want me to come back, but it’s not because he doesn’t want me here. It’s-

I startle when I hear a horn in the distance and turn towards the door and open it. I walk out and turn around to say goodbye, but Ryan is gone. I stare at the spot where he sat and then I close the door and run down the path, away from the house. Everything looks creepier in the dark and I run even faster till I finally reach the car.

“Boy, it’s about time.” Taylor says and I get into the car quickly and she drives off.

“How was it?” she asks with a quick look at me.

I open my mouth to tell her, but then I remember that Ryan asked me to stay silent about him.

“Actually, it was really boring. The house is nice though.” I say instead.

She nods.

“I heard that, too.”

I look into the side mirror and watch the island getting smaller in the distance.

“What do you want to do now?” Taylor asks and I can feel her eyes on me.

“I don’t know.”

“You saw the house. You should go home.”

“I can’t go home yet.”

“Why would you want to stay here?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to leave yet.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want.”

I continue to stare at the island till I can’t see it anymore.

 

*

 

When we get back to the hotel, there’s a guy standing in front of the counter. At his feet is a small suitcase and he talks to the man behind the counter. I assume the man is Taylor’s dad.

“Finally” he says when he spots us and waves his daughter over. “Please get this man to his room.”

I take a look at the guy and decide that I wouldn’t call him a man yet. He is maybe a year or two older then me and that effect is even heavier, because he has a beard. Okay, maybe it isn’t really a beard, but it is more then just stubble.

“Of course” she says and takes the key her father holds out to her. I watch when she waves the guy over and he follows her up the stairs.

“I know where she drove you.” Her father says out of sudden and I turn to stare at him, slightly scared.

“Oh no, I don’t really have a problem with it. I don’t believe in the stories, you know.”

“Oh, okay then.” I mutter and stand there awkwardly.

“Listen, I knew Clarice. She called from time to time to ask me if I could come and get her and she told me some stuff.”

“Stuff?” I ask, interested.

“One moment she told me that she wanted to get out of there and that she was scared. Five minutes later she was telling me the complete opposite, how she loved the house and wouldn’t ever leave. I knew her before she moved there and she hadn’t always been like this.”

I stare at him, not really understanding what he means.

“What I want to say is that you shouldn’t go there again.”

“I thought you don’t believe the stories.” I say with slightly narrowed eyes.

“I don’t, but there is a reason why everyone who lived there died. It might not be because of ghosts or because the house is evil or something like that, but it’s clear that it’s pure suicide to live there.”

“I’m not going to live there.”

“I know, but it’s better not to take a risk.”

I stare at him for a moment and then I nod and walk to the staircase. When I reach the top, Taylor is walking towards me and I can see the guy in one of the doors. She smiles at me and passes to get down and then I turn towards the guy.

“Hey” he says with a warm smile.

“Hello” I say back and walk into my room. I close the door and fall down on the bed. I wish I could call someone. A friend, but I don’t have friends. I just want to talk to someone who isn’t obsessed with that house. I mean, it’s just a house. Sure, it’s kind of creepy that some many people died in there, but it’s  _just a house_.

But then my thoughts go to exactly that house or more to what lives inside and I think about the boy who lives inside that house, just like all the others did. I bite my lip. Ryan wouldn’t die and why care I anyway? He told me to leave and I left. I won’t go there again, so why is my mind wandering back there? I lie down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling and when I close them after a while, all I can see is that house and Ryan.

“What is wrong with me?” I ask myself in a whisper and fist my hands in my hair.

When there’s a knock on the door, I jump off the bed immediately and when I open it, Taylor stands there.

“Dinner?” she asks and I nod and follow her downstairs.

There are quite a few people in the restaurant (or rather bar) and I sigh.

“Don’t worry, there’s a table for hotel guests in the corner.” She tells me and walks me over to the table. The guy from earlier is already sitting there and he smiles at me when I sit down. Taylor asks what we want and then leaves again. At first it’s silent and I don’t really want to change that but then the guy starts talking.

“I’m Jon.” He says and I look at him and nod.

“Brendon” I murmur and look over to the counter again.

“So, why are you here, Brendon? I guess it’s not for the holidays since you don’t really look relaxed.”

I roll my eyes and turn to look at him again.

“No, it’s not for the holidays.” Is all I say.

At first, he stays quiet and I’m glad but then he opens his mouth again.

“Actually, I am here for holidays, but not that way. You know, I got bored at home and so I just left and now I travel a bit and this village is quite interesting.”

I stare ahead for a few more minutes before I turn again.

“Look, Jon, I don’t really care about your little holiday. I have my own problems to deal with, so if you would leave me alone, that would be excellent.” I say and then our food arrives. Taylor looks over her shoulder and then she sits down as well.

“God I hate this shithole in the evening.” She whispers and I just shrug my shoulders and start to eat.

Somewhere between, Taylor and Jon start talking but I’m not really listening, just stare ahead as I eat.

When I’m finished, I take a sip of my coke and decide to pay a bit attention to the conversation.

“- and I swear, I just wanted to turn around and drive off and leave that naïve kid there.” Taylor finishes and laughs.

“Huh?”

They turn to look at me and she grins at me.

“I just told Jon how stupid you are.”

I roll my eyes at her and she smiles and looks over to the counter.

“Oh fuck, dad seems angry, I don’t even want to know how long he’s already staring at me. Gotta go.” She says and runs over to her father.

“So you like spooky houses?” Jon asks in a teasing voice.

“Oh god, not you too.” I murmur.

“What?” he asks.

“Everyone is obsessed with that house, I swear, even Ryan.”

Just when I said that I slowly turn my head to look at Jon. He eyes me strangely.

“Are you okay?” he asks and I nod quickly.

Right, he doesn’t know Ryan anyway. He’s not from here, no problem.

“I’ll go to bed.” I whisper and make an attempt to get up.  
“Good idea” Jon says and gets up as well.

This guy is annoying. I narrow my eyes and walk across the room and climb the staircase. I don’t look back and just disappear in my room and throw myself onto the bed and even if I didn’t plan on it, I fall asleep immediately.

 

*

 

I don’t understand why I’m still here. Most of the time, I just sit in my room and listen to music on my IPod. I talk to Taylor every morning at breakfast, because I always seem to wake up early, when no one else wants to eat yet. Other then that, I’m alone most of the time. Two days after I visited the house, I took a long walk to explore around the village, but it’s not really interesting and now I rather stay in my room.

A week passes and I’m still here without any particular reason. I know I should just leave and go home, but I can’t.

“Kid, you should go home.” Taylor says one morning when she comes down the stairs and I already sit on the table. “I really don’t understand why you want to stay here.”

I look up at her for a moment and then I watch the table again. She sighs and disappears into the kitchen. I just sit there for five minutes till I hear the staircase creak and then Jon walks over to me.

“Morning” he mumbles and sits down across from me. I throw him a quick glance before I look away again. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks” I say without looking up.

I hear him sigh and then it’s quiet for a while.

“Oh Jon, decided to join us?” I hear Taylor and when I look up she’s coming over with a plate of pancakes.

“I went to bed early, so I couldn’t sleep anymore.” He says and Taylor places the pancakes in front of us.

“Lucky me that I always make to much anyway.” She says and sits down beside me to eat as well.

“Brendon, you look awful, what is it with you?” she asks after staring at me for a moment and I roll my eyes before I look up at her.

“I’m just tired, I guess.” I murmur and stare down at my pancakes.

“Well, you seem tired all the time.”

“Fuck you”

She takes a deep breath and places her fork on her plate to turn towards me.

“Boy, how often do I have to tell you to go home?”

I say nothing and start to eat.

“Is it because of that guy you mentioned?” Jon asks out of sudden and I raise my gaze to stare at him.

“Huh? Who?” Taylor asks confused.

“No one” I whisper.

“Well, you seemed a bit freaked out when you mentioned him a week ago.” Jon simply says and after a quiet moment, Taylor starts to stare at me.

“What is he talking about?” she asks and I can feel her eyes linger on me.

“Uhm”

“I know that we are the only people you talk to in Grey Valley, so spit it out.”

“Alright” I say and sigh. “There’s someone living in the house.”

“What?” she asks loudly, almost a yell and I just nod quickly. “You know that’s not true.”

“It is. His name is Ryan. My aunt let him stay there all the time because he had problems with his family or something like that and after she died he just … stayed.”

Taylor’s mouth hangs open as she continues to stare at me.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

I shrug.

“I didn’t think that it was important.”

“Not important? You thought … the poor guy will die in there, you know that, right?”

I stop in my tracks and turn my head to stare at her. She looks a bit panicked.

I didn’t think about that till now.

“Fuck” I breathe out.

“Guys, these are just stories.” Jon says and when I look at him, he looks relaxed and slightly amused.

“Everyone who lived there died, so why should  _he_  survive it?” Taylor asks with narrowed eyes.

I don’t really listen to their conversation anymore. All I can think is of is that Ryan is going to die. Fuck, I don’t know the boy, but I can’t let that happen.

“Fuck” I say and get up.

Both of them stare up at me when I do so and I look between them, kind of freaked out.

“I need to get him out of there.” I say and they continue to stare at me.

“I can’t drive you, dad has the keys and he won’t give them to me.” Taylor says with an apologetic shrug.

“I can drive you. You just have to tell me where it is.” Jon says, holding a key in his hand.

I nod and silence comes over us.

“I hate it that I can’t just go there anytime.” I mutter.

“That sucks, but it’s better like this.” Taylor says as she collects the plates and heads towards the kitchen.

“I don’t understand you. You don’t believe in the stories, but you’re convinced that he’s going to die in there.” Jon says with a lopsided grin.

“It’s just … I don’t believe that bullshit, but …”

He nods and I look over to the clock on the wall.

I still have to wait more then two hours till tide comes and we will be able to drive to the island. I will go crazy in the next two hours.

 

*

 

When it’s finally time to go, I almost run to the car and Jon just laughs at me.

“It’s not funny, dumbass.” I say when we get in.

“Well, you’re funny to watch.” He says and starts the car.

I ignore what he said and explain to him where he has to head and ten minutes later, we’re driving onto the road that leads to the island. Jon looks around with an amazed look and I have to hide a grin, because I thought the same thing when I first saw it. It feels like driving right through the water.

After ten more minutes we reach the island. Jon drives a bit further then Taylor did and I’m thankful for that. I get out of the car and look at the island for a moment.

“I’ll get you at five pm, right?” Jon asks and I just nod. “Or I could just come with you.”

When I realized what he said, I shake my head and he eyes me for a second before he shrugs his shoulder.

“Alright then, see you.”

He turns the car around and drives off and I just stand there for a moment before I find the courage to start walking. I walk along the path, pass the gravestones and arrive in front of the house in no time. I stare at it for what seems like forever before I’m able to start walking again. I take the few steps that lead to the front door and get the key out, just to stop like that and look at it. Then I just close my eyes and unlock the door, which slides open with a loud creak.

When I open my eyes, I see the entrance hall in front of me and I walk in slowly, looking around. I stop and listen but I hear nothing. I close the door and stare up at the next floor.

“Ryan?” I ask and it echoes through the house.

I wait a bit but there is no response. After considering it for a second, I walk into the living room and notice immediately that the fire isn’t burning like the last time I saw it. The room looks cold and as if no one was in there for a few days. A bit of frustration comes over me and I run out of the room again and up the stairs. Without hesitation, I walk right and along the corridor to the bedroom. The door is closed and I stop in front of it to listen. When I hear nothing, I open it.

No one is in there and I sigh and walk out again, closing the door behind me. Then I just stand there in front of the door for a while and think. Where could he be? Maybe outside?

I decide that it is worth a try and walk the way back downstairs. When I open the door though, it’s raining heavily and I start to doubt that Ryan will be outside when it rains like that. I close the door again and lean against it. Fabulous, I am trapped on an island for the next nine hours and I can’t find Ryan. It will be boring and I worry enough as it is.

I take a deep breath and decide that I have to do something when I don’t want to be bored. I climb the stairs and think for a moment, before I turn left. I stroll along the hallway and turn when I reach the end. Just when I start to whistle a melody, I notice that the door to the music room is open and I know that all the doors were closed when I passed a minute ago.

“Hello?” I ask loudly and start walking towards the door. “Ryan?”

I walk in but at first I see no one. When I reach the piano, I turn around just to stare into two unique eyes.

“Ryan” I breathe out and smile, but he doesn’t smile back.

“I told you not to come back.” He says.

“I know, but … listen, aren’t you scared to live in here? Alone.”

I stare at him and he stares back and when I raise my eyebrows, he looks away.

“Not really” he says casually.

“Really? You do know that no one ever survived this house, right?”

“Of course I know.”

He is still looking away and I don’t like it at all. I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder and he looks up.

“You have to get out of here.” I say slowly.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because I don’t want you to end up like everyone else who lived in here.”

He tries to hide some sort of emotion, because his cheeks twitch for a seconds and then he’s staring at me again with that unreadable look of his.

“I’m not going to die.” He says and it sounds so convinced that I want to punch him and tell him to wake up.

“How can you be so sure?”

He thinks for a moment and then a small smile spreads over his face.

“I just know, okay?”

I watch him for a while longer before I drop my hand.

“Okay” I breathe out and his smile grows.

“So, I guess you’re trapped in here till afternoon again, huh?” he asks with a mischievous smirk.

“Yep”

“Why didn’t you go back home already?” he asks and starts to walk out of the room.

“I don’t know.” I say honestly and follow him.

“You’re not here because you’re scared that I’ll die.”

I look up and watch the back of his head.

“Huh?”

“What’s your favourite flower? I love roses.”

I’m confused for a moment but then I remember what it was like the last time and decide to play along.

“Yes, roses are nice, I guess.” I murmur and he turns around and keeps walking backwards towards the bedroom.

“Are you playing any instruments?” he asks and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

“Mainly piano and guitar.”

His eyes light up.

“Really? I owned a guitar, but my dad broke it.”

I want to ask why he did that, but decide not to.

“Come with me, I want to show you something.” He says and grabs my hand to tug me towards his room. Once inside, he pushes me down to sit on the bed while he disappears into the bathroom.

A minute later, he reappears, wearing a strange vest over a white button up shirt. It’s red and roses are decorating one of his shoulders and a part of his chest.

“Look!” he says happily and I have to smile myself. “Isn’t it awesome?”

“Where did you get that?” I ask and look up at him.

“I made it myself.” He says with a giggle.

“Wow”

He smiles wider and folds his arms behind his back, looking shy now.

“So, you like it?” he asks and I let out a laugh.

“Definitely. It’s different.” I say

“Is different … good?”

“Yes, different is good.”

He beams at me and then looks around the room.

“What do you want to do?” he asks and I shrug. “Hm, that’s not much of an answer. I’ll just change into my other clothes again.”

He walks into the bathroom again and when he comes back, he’s wearing his normal clothes again.

“What are you doing when you’re alone?” I ask and he sits down next to me.

“Not much. I walk around the house and think often and sometimes I go outside.”

“Sounds boring”

“You get used to it.” He whispers and looks down at his lap sadly.

“You don’t sound very happy? Why are you still staying here?”

He looks up and stares at me.

“Can you play me a song on the piano?” he asks and I want to tell him no and that I want him to answer my question first, but when he looks at me like that and with those eyes, I just can’t deny him what he wants.

“Okay” I say and he beams and gets up.

I flinch a bit when he takes my hand again and tugs me out of the room, along the hall and into the music room. I look at the piano for a moment and when Ryan notices that I stopped, he tugs at my hand and I almost fall forward.

“What do you want me to play?” I ask and sit down in front of the piano.

“I don’t care.” He says and sits down on the floor next to the piano, his legs crossed.

I look out of the window as I think and then I start playing  _Mad World_  by Gary Jules. I don’t really know why, but it kind of fits. At the part where the singing would start, I start to hum and when I risk a look next to me, Ryan is staring at me, but it looks more as if he’s looking through me, lost in thoughts. I look back down at my hands as I continue to play the song.

When I finish the song, I stare down for a bit longer till I look at Ryan again. He’s still staring at me, but now he sees me.

“That was beautiful … but sad.” He says quietly and I nod. “Why did you play a sad song?”

“Because I thought it would fit.”

“Why?”

“You seem a bit sad … and the weather fits, too.”

“I’m not sad.”

I keep watching him and those eyes don’t let me go.

“You have strange eyes.” I mumble and his eyes widen and then he looks away. “No, don’t look away.”

He waits a few seconds and then he looks up again.

“I didn’t say that it is a bad thing.” I whisper and he smiles.

“Are you telling me that you like my eyes?” he asks with a mischievous smirk.

“Maybe” I say and shrug my shoulders. “Seriously, what colour are they?”

His grin leaves to make place for a warm smile.

“Mom always told me that they have the colour of honey.”

I let out a laugh.

“Yep, that’s it.” I say and he laughs, too.

 

*

 

We continued to sit in the music room a bit and then Ryan asked if I wanted him to make a fire again and I agreed.

We are sitting in the living room again, next to each other this time. Ryan was quiet since I played that song and I worry a bit. I remember the reason for my visit and think about it again. Why is Ryan so convinced that he’ll survive? What if he’s wrong? What if he dies?

I look next to me and Ryan is staring at the fire, sadness filling his eyes.

“I really think that you should leave this house.” I say and he doesn’t react. “Ryan?”

He flinches and blinks a few times before he looks at me.

“N-no” he stutters.

“But why do you want to stay here? I don’t understand it.” I say frustrated.

“I just … want to stay here.” He whispers.

“Bullshit” I say and he flinches again. “Seriously, I’m not stupid. I see that you don’t really like it here, so why don’t you just leave?”

He looks away and I get even more frustrated and maybe a little bit angry.

“Could you talk to me? What is your problem that you want to stay somewhere, where you don’t like it? And don’t give me that bullshit about your father, because he won’t hurt you.”

He stays silent.

“You can come with me if you want, if it’s the problem that you don’t know where to go.”

“Stop it!” he yells and I startle.

He’s tense and shaking slightly. I just stare at him.

“I’m sorry” I whisper and he starts to shake his head.

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.”

“What?” I ask, confused.

Suddenly, he looks up and stares at something with big eyes. I try to see what it is, but he’s just staring into the air.

“Ryan?” I whisper and he doesn’t react. “What’s wrong?”

He continues his staring and then he swallows and gets up, looking completely frightened.

“Shit, you have to go.” He says and grabs my arm to pull me off the couch.

“What? Why? What’s wrong, Ryan?”

He just stares at me with big frightened eyes and tries to tug me towards the door.

“Ryan, stop, what is it?” I ask and grab his wrists.

“Please, you have to get out of here!” he cries and tries to free himself. “Please”

He flinches and looks at something behind my back and then back to me.

“Please, Brendon!”

Is just stare and when I see tears forming in his eyes, I let go. He grabs my arm again and pulls me out of the living room and to the front door. He opens it and starts running. I trip a few times but manage to keep up the pace. After a few minutes, we reach the road that leads away from the island and the tide just starts to kick in. Ryan pushes me away and I stumble a few feet away, now standing on the road, which is still a bit wet.

“What the fuck?”

Ryan just stands there, still on the island, staring at me without emotion.

“What is wrong with you?” I ask and I know that it comes out too harsh.

When he continues to stare, I walk the few feet back to him and when my feet leave the road, he pushes me back.

“Stay there!” he cries and then a thunder echoes through the air and when I look up, the rain hits me right in the face.

“What’s going on?” I ask but Ryan starts to shake his head.

“I told you to stay away! Why didn’t you listen?” he asks and he’s near tears.

“Alright, that’s it. You’re not staying here any longer.” I say and walk over to him and grab his arm.

“No!” he yells and tries to struggle free, but I just tug him along.

When I cross the line where the road starts though, I feel nothing in my hand and turn around. Ryan is still standing on the island, crying.

“What the fuck is going on?” I ask myself and reach out again to pull him onto the road with me, but his arm slips out of my grip.

“Ryan, what- ” I start.

“I can’t.”

I stare at him with my mouth hanging open and reach out again, but he slips away, just like before.

“Brendon, I  _can’t_  leave.” He says and I start to shake my head and reach out again and again and his arm keeps slipping away when I try to pull him towards me.

“Ryan, come on.” I plead, knowing that it’s useless.

“I can’t leave the island!” he yells and I can feel tears hot in my eyes. “Why do you care anyway? You don’t know me.”

I look down and let a few tears run down my cheek.

“I don’t know. The same reason why I couldn’t leave Grey Valley. I don’t  _know_.” I say just loud enough that he can hear me over the thunder.

I look up at him and he’s turning away slightly. I reach out and grab his arm again, but it doesn’t work. He stares at me and then he stands right in front of the line to the road. He holds up one hand and reaches forward, but it’s stopped by something that looks like a wall of glass. He presses his palm against it and shakes his head. Slowly, I reach out and try to get through the barricade and my hand goes through like it’s air. Ryan lowers his hand and lets his head hang.

I close my eyes for a moment and then I can hear a car approach. When I turn around, I see Jon’s car drive towards me.

“Ry- ” I start but when I turn around again, he’s gone.

“No! No, no, no. Ryan!” I yell and then I hear the horn go off.

“Ryan!” I yell from the top of my lungs and then there’s a hand on my shoulder.

“Brendon, calm down.” I hear Jon’s voice.

“No! I have to find him.” I say and lung forward, but Jon stops me.

“No, we have to leave.” He says calmly.

“He- ”

“Brendon, please”

I stare at the island for a while longer, my eyes searching for Ryan, but there’s no one there. Jon places a hand on my arm and starts to pull me away and towards the car. I get into the passenger seat and he into the driver seat.

“Are you okay?” he asks and when I don’t answer, he sighs and starts to drive.

 

*

 

When we arrive at the hotel again, I go straight to my room and lock the door. Not five minutes later there’s a knock and I hear Jon’s voice.

“Brendon, please come out.”

I say nothing and after a while he leaves.

I try to think about what happened, but I can’t get a conclusion out of it. Why can’t Ryan leave the island? What was that wall of whatever? Why did he want me to leave out of sudden and what did he stare at?

I flinch when I hear a knock on the door again.

“Brendon, I have a spare key. Let me in.” Taylor demands and I don’t move.

I hear a sigh and then she leaves. I can’t start thinking again, because a few minutes later, I hear a key in the lock and the door opens.

“What happened?” Taylor asks immediately and I just shake my head. “Talk to me. Jon said that you was crying and yelling that kid’s name.”

“Yes”

“That isn’t something that happens everyday. Tell me!” she says.

I continue to stare down for several minutes before I open my mouth to tell her everything.

 

*

 

When I finish my story, Taylor stares at me and I can see Jon behind her.

“Oh kid” she says and comes over to sit next to me.

“I have to go there again. I have to know.” I say.

They remain silent and then Jon walks in properly and closes the door.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” he asks and I nod without hesitation.

“I have to know what’s going on.” I say pleadingly and he nods.

“Brendon, why is this kid so important to you? You don’t know him.” Taylor says carefully.

“I don’t know why, but he is. I don’t even want to think about him getting hurt.” I explain.

Taylor sighs and turns away with a thoughtful expression.

“Alright, Jon will drive you there tomorrow.” She says and then she looks at Jon. “Would you mind going with him?”

“No!” I say immediately and they both turn to look at me. “I have to do this alone.”

“Brendon, you should not go there on your own.”

“I have to. God, isn’t there a boat or something? I have to know if he’s alright.”

“I’m sorry, honey.” She sighs “You really worry about him, huh?”

I nod and bring my knees up to my chest to rest my head on them.

“I don’t even understand it myself. I mean, this was only the second time I saw him and … I don’t know.” I murmur.

“It’s okay. I’m sure he’s alright.”

“What if he isn’t? He can’t leave the island, he- ”

“I’m sure you’ll get a proper explanation for all of this when you visit him tomorrow, stop worrying.”

“There was something like a barricade that won’t let him through.” I whisper to myself.

“Brendon, please. You should sleep or something, don’t think about it so much.”

“You weren’t there. He was so scared.”

“Do you want something to help you sleep?”

I consider it for a moment and then I nod. Taylor sends Jon a look and then she gets up and leaves the room.

“Brendon, I didn’t see someone when I arrived, are you sure that- ” Jon starts, sounding a bit uneasy and I stare at him in disbelief.

“Are you saying that I’m lying?” I ask angrily.

“No, not at all. I just … maybe you just hallucinated or something … are you taking drugs?”  
My mouth is hanging open as I continue to stare at him.

“Are you fucking serious?! I’m not taking drugs and I didn’t hallucinate!”

“Jon, maybe you should leave.” Taylor says when she appears in the door and Jon nods and looks at me one last time before he leaves the room.

Taylor looks after him for a moment before she comes in and hands me a pill and a glass water.

I swallow it down and hand her the empty glass. She smiles at me.

“Stop worrying so much, I bet he would have told you if he was scared.” She says softly.

I just nod and she pats me on the knee and then she gets up and walks to the door.

“Goodnight” she says and then she’s gone.

I sit there for a while longer till I feel the pill kick in. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes and in not time, I’m asleep.

 

*

 

“I think this is a really bad idea.” Taylor says when we sit on the breakfast table the next morning.

“I don’t care.” I say and continue eating.

“You are stupid. When you die in there, don’t come running to me to cry about it.”

“And you say  _I’m_  stupid?” I laugh as I end my pancakes.

There are a few other people down here to eat because we are later then usually.

Taylor rolls her eyes and walks away to take the order of the people on another table.

“At least take something with you to defend yourself.” Jon says without looking up.

“Why?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t know this kid. He could be psycho or something. After what you told us, it’s an option.”

I let out a dry laugh.

“You’re unbelievable.” I say then.

“Tell me what you know about him.” He demands, now looking up at me.

“His name is Ryan. My aunt let him stay with her because his family hates him or whatever and I think his father abused him and that’s why he didn’t want to leave the house at first. He loves roses and is kind of weird.” I say and Jon just continues to stare at me.

“That’s not much.”

“Fuck you”

He rolls his eyes and looks down again.

 

*

 

Jon drives me to the island half an hour later. He and Taylor forced me to take a pocketknife with me and I just rolled my eyes at them.

Why do they think that Ryan is dangerous? I don’t get it.

The drive is quiet, mostly because  _I_  don’t want to talk, and it seems to take forever. When Jon stops the car in front of the island, I jump out and start walking without saying goodbye.

“Be careful” I hear him yell and then the car drives off.

I walk along the path a bit faster then the last two times and when I can see the house, I don’t stop to look at it and just go straight to the door to unlock it.

When it opens, I go in and close it behind me.

“Ryan!” I yell and walk in further.

I listen carefully, but there isn’t a single noise.

“Ryan, I don’t want to play your stupid games! Come here!” I yell angrily.

When did I start to get angry?

“You are really stupid.” I hear a voice and turn to my left.

Ryan is standing in the door to the living room, his arms folded.

“No, I was worried.” I say and he just rolls his eyes and starts walking towards me.

“I told you to stay away, more then once.”

“I know you don’t mean that.”

“I mean it.”

I stare at him and his tension melts away a bit.

“I mean … I like it when you’re here, but it’s better for you to stay away.” He murmurs and lets his arms fall down beside him.

“And why is that?” I ask with narrowed eyes.

He looks me straight in the eyes and I stare back.

“Don’t even think about changing the subject.” I threaten and he looks a bit shocked.

He opens his mouth but closes it again. We just continue to stare at each other for a while, but he stays silent.

“Damnit, Ryan. There’s something wrong, I saw it yesterday. You freaked out and you can’t leave the island. Tell me what’s going on.”

He looks away and starts biting his lip.

“Please” I try and when he looks up again, he looks sad.

He starts walking towards me till he’s standing right in front of me, invading my personal space.

“Alright” he breathes and leans in a bit so that his lips are almost touching mine. “I knew this would happen, I just hoped it to be later then that.”

Then he closes the gap and I need a moment to realize that he’s kissing me. I close my eyes and raise my hands to place them on his hips. It’s more just touching of lips then it is a real kiss, but I take what I can get. I have to admit that I wanted to do this earlier, to be honest, since the first time I saw him.

When he ends the kiss and leans away, I try to follow him but he holds me back by a hand placed on my chest. He smiles sadly and then turns his hand and lowers it. I stare at it for a second before I take it in my own and he starts walking towards the staircase, tugging me along.

Once upstairs, he turns right and walks along the corridor, towards the bedroom.

“Ryan, what- ” I start, but he turns his head and shakes it.

Once inside the room, he lets my hand fall and points to the bed. I watch him with confusion.

“Under the bed” he says then and I nod and walk over to crouch down. Under the bed, is a small box, hidden in the darkest corner. I reach out, grab it and bring it up with me.

I open my mouth to say something, but when I look up, I’m alone. I look around, but Ryan is nowhere in sight.

“Ryan?” I ask loudly but I get no answer.

Then I lower my head to look at the box and raise a hand to open the lid. Inside are a few small books and a stack of papers. The books look like diaries and when I take one of them to open it, I know that I’m right.

 

_My diary_

_Clarice Urie_

 

Oh fuck, these are my aunt’s. I stare at the first page for while till I feel confident enough to turn it.

 

_I decided to start a new diary, since I’m living in a new house now. It is wonderful and seriously the most beautiful house I’ve ever seen. It’s a bit secluded from the next town, but I don’t really care, since I never liked people that much. Talking about people, they are scared of the house. They say that just because people died in it, that it is cursed. I don’t believe in that._

 

I swallow and flip a few pages further.

 

_I walked around the island today and the forest is really beautiful, even with all these graves. I think they fit in there perfectly. Some people would be scared by it but I-_

 

I stop reading and flip thirty more pages further.

 

_I heard a few strange noises today. Maybe there are rats in here or something. I refuse to believe in the bullshit that people told me._

 

I flip one page.

 

_Oh diary, guess what, today I found a boy wandering around the forest. His name is Ryan and he hides from his family. He told me that his father hit him since he was a small child and this time he just ran away. He asked me if he could stay for a while and I happily agreed, because I have to admit that I was starting to get lonely._

 

I stop in my tracks and lower the book a bit to look around, but I am still alone. I take a deep breath and flip a few pages.

 

_I almost died today. God, I’m still in shock. I was outside and then it started to storm out of sudden. The wind was so strong that trees started to fall down and one of them almost fell on me, but Ryan was there and pushed me away. I can’t thank the boy enough for that. I still don’t understand how a storm can rise so suddenly though._

 

I flip another ten pages.

 

_Oh diary, I don’t know what is going on in here. I have the feeling that the house hates me and that it tries to get rid of me. The railing broke and I almost fell down, I fell in the kitchen and a knife almost stabbed me right into the chest when it fell down, the living room was on fire and I almost drowned in the bathtub. The only reason why I’m still alive is Ryan, because he seems to always be there when something happens. He told me to leave the house, but I won’t._

 

I flip ten pages again.

 

_They were right. The people were right about the house, about everything. I was stupid and ran right into my death. I saw them, all of them. They are visible at midnight. Those dead people, everywhere I look. They are angry, oh so angry, diary. They want me out of here, just like the house wants me to. But it’s too late to run now. I should have listened to Ryan. Poor Ryan, how could I be so blind. It was so obvious how he was everywhere just in time to save me. He tried to warn me but I wouldn’t listen. It’s my own fault._

 

What?

I flip another page and this is the last entry.

 

_I can’t live like that any longer. I have to end it. Ryan tries to talk me out of it, says that I would end up like the others, but I don’t care. It will be better then to live in fear of dying everyday. He’s crying now. I didn’t know ghosts can cry._

 

The book falls out of my grip and lands on the floor. That can’t be true. That is not true. My aunt was crazy. Yes, that has to be it. Ryan is alive. He isn’t a ghost. He would have told me.

Just now, I start to notice all of the little hints. He appears out of sudden, he can’t leave the island, he wants me to leave, he …

No!

“Oh fuck” I whisper and retreat further till I hit the wall.

I look around hysterically and slide down the wall slowly.

Ryan is dead.

The stories are true.

Ghosts are real.

Ryan is dead.

The house wants to kill me.

The ghosts want to kill me.

Ryan is dead.

I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face in them. All along, I was with a ghost, a dead person. Taylor and Jon were right, everyone was right.

I want to leave the house and the island right now, but I can’t and that thought drives me crazy.

“I’m not like them, you know.” I hear a weak voice say and when I lift my head a bit, trying to see something through the tears that were suddenly rolling down my cheeks, Ryan is standing in the door.

His eyes are wet and his lower lip is trembling slightly.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” He says, barely a whisper.

I just stare at him and he starts to bite his lip to stop it from trembling. The first tears run down his cheeks and the sight breaks my heart even more.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. It’s just … I’m always so lonely now that your aunt is gone and the other ghosts scare me. I should have told you. At least you would have left to save yourself.”

He’s crying and sobbing now and I just can’t take it anymore. I get up and walk over to him. He looks up at me and the sadness in his honey eyes kills me inside. I reach out and wrap my arms around him. At first he doesn’t move, but then he falls against me.

I try to search for something that tells me that he’s dead, a ghost, but I find nothing. He’s maybe a little bit colder then a normal human, but still not abnormal.

“Shh” I say and rub over his back.

Suddenly I realize how strange the situation is.  _I_  just found out that he is dead and that everything is true that is told about this place, but  _I’m_  still the one who is holding  _him_.

We stand like that forever. At least that’s what it feels like.

When I draw back, he isn’t crying anymore and he looks completely fine again. I’m not sure whether it is because he is … a ghost or because he had enough time to calm down.

Slowly, I reach out to touch his cheek and he watches me carefully.

“Do you hate me  _now_?” he asks just as carefully and I have to fight back a laugh, which seems odd in a situation like that.

Maybe I’m just going crazy?

“Obviously not” I answer warmly, but his expression doesn’t change. “God, stop staring at me with those eyes.

“Bren- ”

“Is it crazy that I want to kiss you right now?” I ask and his eyes widen.

“I … think so.”

I grin and lung forward to cover his lips with mine. At first, he’s tense, but then he relaxes and grips my shirt. How didn’t I notice that he isn’t really breathing earlier?

He opens his mouth and I slide my tongue in to dance around his. I raise my hand and press it against his chest to feel for a pulse, but there’s nothing.

When I draw back, I stare at him and feel a tear run down my cheek again.

 

*

 

“So … what is it like? Being dead?” I ask when we both calmed down.

We are sitting in the living room now, the fireplace warming the room. Ryan stares at the fire and doesn’t even stir.

“I don’t know what you want me to answer. It’s not like being alive, obviously, but I can’t really tell you the difference.”

I nod to myself and stare at the fire, too. It’s calming.

“What is it exactly about this house? I still don’t really understand.” I murmur.

“It’s complicated and there are things even I don’t understand. It’s just … the house has a personality, kind of. I think it’s maybe the person who built the house, I don’t know.”

He pauses and I look over at him. He’s still staring at the fire, searching for words.

“Maybe I should start off with the people who died in here. You know, what happens after your death depends on how you died. When it’s a normal death, like … an accident or illness or something like that, then you simply go to the other side. A person, who commits suicide, is cursed to wander between both worlds.”

He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them.

“When you’re murdered … you’re cursed to wander around the earth till your murderer dies.”

He finally turns his head towards me, looking at me without emotion, waiting for me to ask the question I can’t hold back any longer.

“How did you die?” I ask, barely a whisper.

He sighs and looks away again.

“I was murdered.”

After he said it, it’s too silent in the room.

How could someone murder him? Why would someone want to do that?

“By whom?” I ask, watching him carefully.

“My father”

“Oh …”

I wait a moment before I speak again.

“So he’s still alive?” I ask and he lets out a dry laugh.

“No, he died many years ago.”

Alright, now I start to get confused.

“Then … why are you still here?”

“What I told you doesn’t apply to people who died on this house. The house made his own rules.” He says, looking around. “The house is like a giant soul catcher. I felt it when my father died … but I couldn’t leave, because the house wouldn’t let me.”

“So you have to ghost around here forever?” I ask.

“Yes … seems like it.”

“What I still don’t understand is why you’re the only one I see around here? What about all the others?”

“Well, seems like I’m the only one who got murdered in here. The ones who died in here by accident, or more like the accidents were triggered by the house, became a part of it. I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t really understand it myself. The ones who committed suicide can wander around sometimes, but they can’t be seen by human eyes.”

“Do you see them?”

“Yes, that’s what happened yesterday. A few of those ghosts were about to get here, they are part of the house most of the time or something like that, I should stop trying to understand that part. Most of them are … not quite good. They want you out of here or dead. Pete told me that they were about to come and I panicked.”

“Pete? He’s one of the ghosts?”

“Yes, he and Patrick are the few good ones. All the others turned … kind of evil.”

“What about my aunt?”

“I didn’t see her till now, but I know that she’s here.”

I look around, but of course, all I see is an old house.

“She wrote something about midnight.”

“The ones who are present can be seen at midnight.” He answers.

“God … that’s too much information.” I murmur and get up.

Ryan looks up and watches me when I start to pace around.

“Can you promise me something?” he asks then and I stop to look at him.

“What?”

“When you leave today … don’t come back. Leave Grey Valley and never come back.”

I stare at him with my mouth slightly open.

“Are you nuts? I’m not going to leave you here.”

He sighs and looks away.

“I knew this would happen. Listen, I don’t matter. I’m here for … I don’t even know how long I’m trapped in here already. I’ll manage.”

“I’ll find a way to get you out of here.”

He shakes his head with a sad smile.

“It’s nice that you want to help me, but it’s useless.”

Then he turns his head to the side and stares at something. I watch him for a second.

“That’s Pete, isn’t it?” I ask, but Ryan doesn’t react.

He looks down for a moment and nods and then he turns to look at me again.

“What did he say?” I ask.

“He thinks that if one of us has a chance to get out of here, then it would be me.”

“You see? It’s worth a try. I’ll do some research and stuff.”

He nods, but doesn’t seem convinced. I walk over and sit next to him.

“I still don’t think you should come back.” He says.

“We managed it the last time. We’ll manage again if we have to.”

He nods and shifts a bit to rest his head on my shoulder.

“I don’t want you to end up like all the others.” He whispers after a few minutes and I sigh and rest my head on top of his.

“I won’t.” I say, staring at the fire.

He remains silent for a few minutes and then he turns his head and snuggles into my shoulder. I smile and try to ignore the part of me that screams that he’s dead and that I’m crazy.

“Shut up, Pete.” Ryan says out of sudden, sounding amused.

“What did he say?” I ask but Ryan just shakes his head.

“Can you play me another song?” he asks and sits up to look at me.

“Of course” I say and smile at his attempt to change the subject.

I get up and hold my hand out for him. He smiles and takes it. I lead him up to the music room and look around.

“Is here a guitar somewhere?” I ask and Ryan smiles and walks over to a door I didn’t notice before. He disappears inside and comes back with an acoustic guitar.

“There’s an old electric one, too.” He says shyly and I take the guitar from him.

I sit down on the floor, Ryan sitting down in front of me.

“Can you sing?” he asks and I glance over at him.

“No one ever heard me sing, so no one ever told me if I can.” I murmur and stare down at the guitar.

“There’s a first time for everything.” He says and I can practically hear his smile.

I take a deep breath and think of a song I could play. I look over at Ryan one last time and then I start to play _Wonderwall_  by Oasis.

When I start to sing, I avoid looking at Ryan and just continue to stare at the guitar in my lap. When I dare to look at him halfway through the song, he’s staring at me with the same expression as the time, but now, there’s a small smile on his face.

When I end the song and look at him properly, he beams at me.

“Wanna know what I think?” he asks and when I nod, he crawls forward and kisses me on the cheek.

“I never heard a more beautiful voice.” He whispers.

When he draws back, I smile at him.

“Wanna hear another one?” I ask and he nods with excitement.

 

*

 

We spend the next few hours in the music room. I play song after song, switching between guitar and piano and Ryan just watches me the whole time, commenting on every song afterwards.

His comments are really interesting.

After  _Wake Me Up When September Ends_  he says “I stopped paying attention to the time of the year. Is it September right now?”

After  _Big Yellow Taxi_  he says “I don’t want you to leave me today.”

He doesn’t say something after  _Carry On My Wayward Son_.

After  _You Found Me_  he laughs dryly and says “You found me a little bit too late.”

When I’m thinking about another song to play, Ryan gets up and sits next to me on the piano bench.

“Could you play the sad song again? The first one you played?” he asks and when I turn to look at him, he’s staring at the piano keys.

“Of course”

I start playing Mad World again and he leans against me again. This time, I sing along.

 

 _All around me are familiar faces_  
Worn out places, worn out faces   
Bright and early for their daily races   
Going nowhere, going nowhere   
  
Their tears are filling up their glasses   
No expression, no expression   
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow, no tomorrow   
  
And I find it kinda funny   
I find it kinda sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying   
Are the best I've ever had   
  
I find it hard to tell you   
I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
It's a very, very mad world, mad world   
  
Children waiting for the day they feel good   
Happy birthday, happy birthday   
Made to feel the way that every child should   
Sit and listen, sit and listen   
  
Went to school and I was very nervous   
No one knew me, no one knew me   
Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson   
Look right through me, look right through me   
  
And I find it kinda funny   
I find it kinda sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying   
Are the best I've ever had   
  
I find it hard to tell you   
I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
It's a very, very mad world, mad world   
  
Enlarge your world   
Mad world

 

“That song fits so well.” He whispers when I finish.

He’s just staring at the piano again. I want to know what he’s thinking, but I know that he would change the subject if I’d ask.

“It’s late, you have to go.” He says and gets up.

I sigh and get up as well. Ryan is already walking out of the room and I follow with quick movements.

When we arrive in the entrance hall, I reach out and place a hand on Ryan’s shoulder to turn him around.

“Listen, I’ll come back … and I’ll get you out of here, I swear.”

“Don’t swear when you can’t keep it.” He whispers and looks away.

I want to open my mouth, but then I hear a horn in the distance. I look up quickly and then at Ryan again.

“Want to walk me to the car?” I ask with a small smile.

“No” he says and turns away.

My smile disappears as I watch him walk into the living room. I wait a few seconds before I follow. I’m not surprised when there’s no one in the room. I walk back into the hall and open the door.

“I’ll keep my promise, Ry.” I say loudly, but I get no response.

Quickly, I leave the house and run along the path.

“Finally” Jon sighs when he sees me. “How was it?”

“Revealing” I answer and get into the car.

“That’s good, right?”

“I guess”

 

*

 

**3 rd POV for now**

 

When Brendon leaves, Ryan watches him from the music room window till he can’t see him anymore. Even then, he stays there, staring at the way that would lead into freedom.

“You’ll be able to go with him.” A voice behind him says and Ryan doesn’t turn around.

“How do you know, Patrick?” he asks, sounding sad.

Patrick sighs and Ryan finally turns around.

“Where’s Pete?” he asks.

“Give him a break. He was here way too long already. Be glad that I’m here to keep you company.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

In the next moment they’re in the living room and Ryan starts the fire without even touching it. Then he sits down on the couch, curled around himself.

“You do know that the fire isn’t actually keeping you warm, don’t you?” Patrick asks.

“Yes, but it calms me a bit.” Ryan says and keeps staring at the fire.

Patrick sighs and sits down on the other couch.

“Let me tell you something, kid. Pete said that we shouldn’t tell you, but fuck him.”

Ryan raises his gaze and looks over at Patrick, remaining silent.

“You are not the first one who got murdered in here.”

“Really? There’s one little thing that you forget about all of this. I’m still the only one wandering around here all the time.”

“That’s because she isn’t here anymore.”

Ryan freezes, staring at the other ghost.

“So it is possible to get out of here?” he asks then and Patricks nods with a small smile.

“Even more then that.”

“My god, tell me already!”

“Alright. There was a girl in here, way before you moved in here. I think she got murdered by her boyfriend at the age of 16. She was like you, alone all the time, just with Pete and me to keep her company sometimes. One day, some guy appeared. He was 17 and was already living alone. He was bored and decided to come here to explore a bit. They met and she let him think that she was alive. Blah blah blah. He visited on a daily basis after that and soon, they kissed and stuff. He wanted her to come with him and … well, you know the problem with that. She told him that she didn’t want to come with him and after that, he didn’t visit for a week. When he did come back, he was crying and asked why she didn’t want to come. Then, she told him everything. He decided to get her out of the house. Seeing the time, there weren’t that many possibilities in doing research. He stayed in here for a few days straight and searched through the house. He found an old book about ghosts from one of the people who had lived in here. Long story short, the book told about a possibility to get her out of here, and even more. To give her the life back that was taken away from her. Are you still with me?”

Ryan stares at Patrick with wide eyes.

“D-does that mean she- ” he starts but stops and looks down to think.

“Yes, Ryan. He did some kind of spell or ritual or whatever. Point is, that after that, she was alive again. Pete and I saw everything.”

Ryan looks around with wild eyes, his mind racing.

“Pete didn’t want to tell you that, because he said that you would get your hopes up or something. But we saw that it’s possible, and I mean, it was practically the same situation. Why shouldn’t it work?”

“I don’t know if I want to be alive again.” Ryan whispers then out of sudden.

“What? Are you an idiot?”

“Life hurts.”

“And being a ghost doesn’t?”

“Not so bad, no.”

“I knew that you were weird, but not like that. Pete and I would give everything to be alive again. You have that possibility and you don’t want to use it? Not even for Brendon?”

“Shut up!” Ryan yells and jumps off the couch.

The fire blows out in a sudden rush of air.

“What if he gets me out of here and then he doesn’t want me anymore? What am I going to do then?”

“You really have some trust-issues, you know. Why should he leave you?”

“Because everyone did! My friends, my mother, everyone!”

“Could you please just forget what happened? I know that everyone left you when you were alive and that you were left with your abusive father, but this is a new start, Ryan. This will be different.”

Tears start to form in Ryan’s eyes and when the first one rolls down his cheek, he whips it away quickly.

“This house drives you crazy.” Patrick says and Ryan sits down again.

“Already happened.”

 

*

 

**Brendon’s POV again**

 

“Alright, he won’t tell me what happened. You try it.” Jon says when he walks inside.

Taylor looks up and watches Jon as he stomps up the stairs.

“Uhm, what happened?” she asks and turns to look at me from her place behind the counter.

“Like he said, I didn’t tell him anything.” I say and shrug my shoulders.

“Okay … why?”

“Do you have a computer?” I ask then and she just looks at me, considering.

“Of course”

“Can I use it?”

“Why?”

“I have to do some research.”

“I repeat … why?”

“ _I_  repeat … can I use it?”

She stares at me for a while and then sighs.

“Yes, follow me.”

We walk up the stairs and along the hall. Taylor stops in front of the last one and opens it. It reveals another staircase. We climb it and she unlocks a door and steps aside to let me in.

“So that’s where you and your father live?” I ask.

“Yes”

I’m in an apartment and it looks really nice and big and just not like the rest of the hotel.

“The last room on the left, that’s the office and there’s our computer. Don’t take too long, my father might want to use it soon.” She explains and leaves again.

I stand there for a second and then I walk through the apartment, looking into every room quickly, before I arrive at the last door. I open it carefully and it reveals a small room with a desk and a few bookshelves. I walk in and sit down in front of the computer, which is placed on the desk.

I turn it on and open the internet to start my research.

I start off with typing  _ghosts_  into Google, but it only shows me some ghost videos. Then I try  _real ghosts_  and get the same. I try a few more tags and soon, I don’t know what to try anymore. I didn’t think that it would be so difficult. I sit there and stare at the screen when I heard someone walk into the apartment. I hear footsteps walk towards the office and then the door opens and Taylor’s dad is standing there.

“Hello Brendon, Taylor told me that you would be here.” He says with a warm smile.

“It’s okay, I was about to leave anyway.” I tell him and get up.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” he asks and walks over to take my place in front of the computer.

“Not really, but it’s not a problem.” I say with a smile, but inside I’m going crazy.

“Oh okay, if you need anything, make sure to tell Taylor or me, alright?”

“Yes, sir” I say and leave the room.

The whole way down to my room, a voice in my head is yelling at me that I failed, that I’m going to break my promise.

“Fuck” I murmur to myself when I’m in my room, the door locked behind me.

I don’t know what to do. I sit down on my bed and think. What am I going to do now?

Just when I’m about to pull my hair out, there’s a knock on the door and I startle.

“Yes?” I ask loudly.

“Brendon, let me in.” the voice says and confusion comes over me because that’s Taylor’s dad.

I get up and unlock the door. He walks in immediately and closes the door again.

“I saw what you were searching for, you’re not the smartest when it comes to technology, huh?” he asks, but he’s smiling.

“Uhm”

“I already knew that you visited the house again, I’m not stupid.”

“I’m sorry, I know you told me not to.” I say and look down, feeling like a small child out of sudden.

He sighs and watches me for a moment.

“So you know what’s going on?”

“Yes … you too?”

“Yes, I know more then you would imagine.”

I raise my eyebrows and stare at him.

“Come on, I’ll make us some tea and then we can talk.” He says and walks over to the door again.

I swallow and then I walk after him.

 

*

 

We are sitting in the kitchen of their apartment. Taylor is still working in the restaurant or whatever it is and Jon seems to be in his room. A cup of tea sits in front of me and I look down at it.

“Uhm, I’m really sorry that I didn’t listen to you Mr- ”

“Call me Michael, please.” He says with a smile and sits down across from me.

“Okay” I murmur and take a sip of my tea.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asks and I put the cup down again. “Maybe I can help you.”

“Uhm … okay. There’s a boy in that house. At first I thought that he was living there, but today I found out that he is … dead.” I say and look over at Michael.

He looks slightly confused and maybe even a bit scared.

“You  _saw_  him?” he asks slowly and I nod. “That means he- ”

“… was murdered. I know.” I finish

“You know?”

“Yes, he told me pretty much everything.”

“Alright, and what did you hope to find information about?”

“I promised him to get him out of there.”

He looks at me, considering.

“Define that.” He says then, eye narrowed.

“What?”

“What do you mean when you say that you want to get him out of there?”

“Well, he’s bound to the house and I hoped that I could find a way to free him.”

“So you’re just talking about freeing his ghost?”

“I guess …”

He’s thinking again, looking over at me from time to time and then he seems to make a decision.

“Alright, I’ll tell you a story.” He starts, leaning forward.

“Okay” I say, a bit confused.

“When I was 17, I was in the same situation as you. I wanted to explore the island and prove that there’s nothing about the house. In the house, I met a girl and after a while I fell in love with her. When I wanted her to come with me, she didn’t want to and after a while of ignoring, she explained everything to me. I wanted to free her, but not just that, I didn’t want to let her go. So I searched the house, every room and every corner till I found a book. It was about ghosts and I read the whole thing. And do you want to know what I found?”

I nodded in shock.

“I found a ritual that would make her alive again.”

“A-alive? You mean … with a beating heart and all that stuff. Really alive?”

“Yes”

“Did it work?”

“Yes, it did.”

“And then she could leave the island?”

“Yes, of course. I took her with me and she thanked me everyday and 14 years after that, Taylor was born.”

“Where is she now?”

“She’s dead, car accident.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

I stare down at the table and my mind starts to wander.

What if I could bring Ryan back to life? He would be able to leave the island and come with me. He wouldn’t have to leave. I wouldn’t be alone anymore.

“Let me guess what you’re thinking right now. You think about bringing this boy back to life.” Michael says.

I look up and nod quickly.

“Alright, I’ll help you, but there are a few things you should know.”

I stare at him and wait for him to continue.

“Every ghost is beautiful, has something that draws you to him. They have some kind of aura that works on humans. I don’t know why that is, but that’s just how they are. I’m sure you already noticed that.”

I think for a moment and then I nod.

“His eyes” I whisper and Michael nods.

“When you get him back to life, the only thing that will change is that his heart will beat again. The special aura will stay.”

“Okay”

“What I’m trying to say is that people will stare at him, hit on him, stuff like that. I went through that and I had enough fights with guys who were hitting on my girl. It’s not fun.”

“I don’t care about that, I just want Ryan.”

I watch him seriously and then a smile spreads over his face.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, but I’m not finished yet. Do you know how long Ryan has been dead now?” he asks and I think for a moment and then shake my head. “Hm, alright. You know, it’s hard for them to be alive again after being dead for so long. They’re not used to all of it, to those feelings. Of course, ghosts feel too, but it’s different for them.”

I nod and he looks at me with a small smile.

“You really want to do this?” he asks.

“Yes” I answer straight away.

“Alright” he gets up and disappears into another room and when he comes back, he’s holding an old-looking book.

He places it on the table and sits down again.

“Listen carefully”

I nod and then he starts to explain.

 

*

 

After Michael explained everything to me, we go down to tell Taylor and Jon our plan. Jon just looks sceptically and Taylor is on the edge of crying as her father explains her how he met her mother.

“I’ll come with you.” She says when we’re finished.

“No you’re not.” I say.

“I want to. And don’t worry. I’ll be gone at five so you can make your spooky ritual at midnight by yourself.”

“Wow, thank you, I really appreciate it.” I say sarcastically and she just smiles.

“Brendon, remember, the house is even more powerful at night, be careful.” Michael says and I just roll my eyes.

“Yes, I got it. It’s dangerous.” I say and look away.

“You don’t seem to understand what you’re about to do. You’ll rip a soul away from the house and it won’t be very pleased.”

“So what, it’ll try to kill me or- ”

“It tries to anyway, but it will get angry when you take power away from it.”

“Am I the only one who is thinking normally here? You are talking about a  _house_. It’s not alive, it’s not even dead, it’s just a house.” Jon says as if talking to children.

“Shut up, Walker.” I say, glaring at him.

“You are all crazy and I’m going to bed now.” Jon says and walks up the stairs.

“You should sleep too. You won’t get much of it tomorrow.” Michael says and I nod.

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” I murmur and make my way up the stairs too.

I try, but I’m just not able to sleep that night.

 

*

 

The next morning, all four of us are sitting on the breakfast table, waiting for the time to pass. Even Jon is with us, what surprises me, but whatever.

When it’s almost time to leave, Michael leans forward and looks me straight in the eyes.

“Remember, be careful and don’t die. Oh and when it’s done, get out of the house. It’s not that much safer then inside, but better then to wait inside till the tide comes. We will come and get you then.”

I nod, slightly scared.

“Alright, I guess you should leave.”

Taylor and I nod and get out and to the car. At first, the ride is silent, but then she sighs and looks over to me.

“I still can’t believe that this is happening.” She says and I let out a dry laugh.

“Same here” I whisper and stare at the island as it gets bigger and bigger.

When we’re there, Taylor drives up the path a bit, so that the car won’t get flooded when the tide wears off.

We get out of the car and I start walking. When I notice that she isn’t following, I stop and turn around.

“Are you coming or what?” I ask slightly amused and she blinks a few time and then starts walking.

When we reach the house, she stops again to stare, but I just roll my eyes in amusement and open the door. When she finally steps inside, I close the door again and look around.

“Ryan?” I ask, but everything remains silent.

“Where is he?” Taylor asks and steps beside me.

“Probably wants me to find him.” I murmur and walk over to look into the living room.  

“Ryan, come on.” I tell the big house, but nothing happens.

“Wow, he really loves you.”

I glare at her and start climbing the staircase, Taylor following. I turn left and walk into the music room, just to find it empty. I storm out again just when Taylor is about to walk in.

“Uhm, is something wrong?” she asks and follows me again.

“No” I say.

My next destination is the bedroom. The door is closed and I take that as a sign that Ryan is inside. I stop in front of it for a second before I open the door.

Inside, Ryan is sitting on the bed, knees pressed against his chest and face hiding in them.

“Ryan” I say softly and walk over to the bed.

“Go away” he sobs and something inside of me breaks.

“Why? What happened?” I ask.

“I know why you’re here.” He says weakly and raises his head.

Tears are running down his cheeks and he’s shaking slightly and if I wouldn’t know already, I wouldn’t believe that the boy is a ghost.

“Ever thought that maybe, just maybe I don’t want to be alive again?” he asks and my eyes widen.

“W-what?” I ask and he just sobs. “Why not?”

“Uhm … I’ll just … go downstairs.” I hear Taylor say behind me, but I don’t waste a second to look at her and then her steps are fading away.

“Being alive hurts. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“You can’t want to stay in here forever.” I say, trying to stay calm.

“I don’t … but … god, I don’t know what to do. I just want to be gone completely and stop thinking.”

Finally, I crawl onto the bed beside him and wrap my arms around his small frame. He freezes for a moment but then he fists his hands in my shirt and clings to me.

“It won’t be like the last time. This time you’re not alone.” I whisper.

“What if you stop wanting me? What am I going to do when you leave me?” he asks, sobbing.

“I won’t”

“You don’t know that.”

“Ryan, if there will ever be a problem then we’ll fix it.”

He doesn’t respond and just continues sobbing.

“Ryan, please. I promised that I will get you out of here and I’m keeping that promise.” I say soothingly.

“So that’s what this is to you? A stupid promise?” he asks and raises his head to look at me.

“Of course not! God, I want to help you and not just that. I want you to come with me. I really like you.”

His eyes are suddenly unfocused and still watery, even if there aren’t any tears rolling down his cheeks anymore.

“What will happen if I do it?” he asks.

“We will leave Grey Valley and I’ll take you home with me.”

“And then?”

“Then we can do whatever you want.”

He continues to stare at nothing and then he finally looks up at me.

“I’ll take care of you, Ry.” I whisper and a small smile spreads over his face.

“Alright, yes let’s do it.” He mumbles to himself and I smile myself. “So how is this working?”

“It’s some kind of ritual that has to be done at midnight. Uhm, that reminds me … where did you die?”

He swallows and turns his head to look at the spot under the window.

“There”

“In here?” I ask a bit shocked and he nods.

“My father stabbed me.” He tells me as if it’s the most casual thing in the world.

“And … where- ”

“My body is in the basement somewhere. I never got a funeral.”

“Oh … I’m sorry.”

“No one came looking for me or something so I don’t think that a funeral would have made sense … without people and stuff.”

I nod to myself and stay silent for a while.

“Brendon, hey, it’s not as if I still care about that.”

“Yes, alright, uhm … you have to show me where the … the corpse is later.” I say, a bit freaked out.

“Okay … wait, you said midnight? You do know that there will be ghosts staring at you while you do it, maybe they’ll even try to … attack you or something.”

My mouths opens, but then I start to think about it and close it again.

“Well fuck” I mutter. “No one said that it will be easy.”

Ryan shrugs and then looks to the door.

“Do you hear that?” he asks and gets up.

I listen and then I hear it too. Taylor is talking downstairs.

“She’s talking to herself.” I laugh but Ryan shakes his head and starts walking out of the room. I follow quickly.

“Not to herself” he mumbles and we make our way downstairs and into the living room.

Taylor is sitting on one of the couches, looking up at something I can’t see. Ryan leans against the doorway and looks at me with a slightly amused expression.

“What is happening?” I ask.

“She’s talking to Patrick.” Ryan says and he seems to be a bit confused too.

“Oh, hey guys.” She says when she notices that we’re standing in the doorway. “Are you feeling better now?”

Ryan nods and she smiles and gets up.

“I’m Taylor, by the way. I’m taking care of your boyfriend.”

I snort and she looks over to me quickly before her gaze lingers on Ryan again.

“Uhm … not offense, but why are you able to see Patrick?” he asks.

“He was really confused too when I asked what he was doing here.” She says and laughs. “We came to the conclusion that it is because of my mother. She was able to see them too, even when she was alive again. I’ve probably inherited it from her.”

“Alright, now I feel awkward, because I’m the only one who can’t see them.” I say and fold my arms.

“It’s better like that, believe me.” Ryan says, sounding awkward.

“Oh yes, Patrick told me a few things about you, Ryan.” Taylor says with a knowing smile on her face. “Seems you can’t stop talking about Brendon. How cute.”

Ryan’s eyes widen and then he looks away.

“Alright, you two talk and we go up to the music room.” He says then and grabs my hand.

“Can’t stop talking about me, huh?” I laugh.

“Oh shut up”

 

*

 

I don’t know how long we are in the music room, but I guess it’s something like three hours or something like that. Well, sometime Taylor comes in to sit with us because Patrick left.

“So guys, what are your plans when this is over?” she asks and sits next to Ryan on the floor.

Ryan is looking at the floor as if it is the most interesting thing he ever saw and Taylor watches him for a while before she looks up at me. I turn around on the piano bench so that I’m looking at her and shrug.

“I think we’ll leave Grey Valley and just go back to Vegas.” I say

“Vegas? You never told me you’re from Vegas.” She says.

“Uhm yeah … it’s not that big of a deal.”

“What is Vegas like?” Ryan asks out of sudden and we both look at him.

“It’s big … and colourful and bright … but I’m not living in the centre, don’t worry.” I tell him.

Ryan nods and continues to stare at the floor. It’s amazing how that kid can change between being excited and happy to depressed and shy in seconds. It can’t be healthy … okay that is a stupid thing to think.

“Alright … what were you playing earlier?” Taylor asks, slightly smiling.

“Uhm … just a few songs. Ryan likes Mad World, so I played it a few times.” I answer and let my gaze linger on Ryan, who is still not looking at any of us.

“Okay … what do you want to do?”

I shrug and Ryan doesn’t respond.

“Hm … are there things you would like to take with you when you leave, Ryan?” she asks, leaning over to the other boy and Ryan flinches when she says his name.

“Uhm … I guess.” He says without looking up.

“I could just take your stuff with me already, so that you won’t have to worry about that.” She tries, looking at me quizzically.

“Sure, why not.” I say.

We get up and Ryan shows us where his stuff is. It’s in one of the unused rooms, where there are boxes everywhere. He tells us which of the boxes contain his stuff and then he sits in a corner and stays silent. Taylor and I go through his stuff and ask Ryan about some of the things from time to time. We mostly pack stuff like clothes books.

“Did you pack my notebooks?” Ryan asks when we’re about to bring the two boxes to the car.

“Uhm … which ones do you mean?” I ask and put the box down again.

Ryan gets up and walks over to the stuff that will stay in here. After searching for a bit, he is holding two old-looking notebooks. I nod and take them from him to pack them in the box as well.

“Alright, we’ll be right back.” I say and force myself to smile at him quickly before Taylor and I walk out of the room and down the stairs.

“I don’t think that he likes me very much.” Taylor whispers.

“It’s not that … he’s acting the same towards me today. Maybe he’s nervous. Who knows?” I say a bit louder.

“Usually, I’m pretty good at reading people I don’t know, and I would say that you have a depressed ghost here.”

“You’re overreacting. He’s weird, yes … but not depressed.”

“I’m just saying.”

I put the box down for a moment to open the door before I grab it again and we start walking down the path to the car.

“You’re making a cute couple though.” Taylor giggles when we’re almost at the car.

“Thank you?” I ask, a bit freaked out.

“I mean it. And I think you two will be good for each other. I mean, I don’t know much about you, but I do know that you don’t have contact to your family and you have no friends.”

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“And Ryan is definitely alone too, so … perfect!”  
  
“Could you stop talking?” I ask, smiling though.

“You would like that, huh?”

I grin and then we reach the car.

 

*

 

We stay outside for a while and talk while walking around the island.

“It’s kind of sad that this place is cursed, because it’s beautiful and I’d love to live here.” Taylor says while balancing over a few stones.

I just nod and stare ahead of me.

“Maybe we should head back.” I murmur.

Taylor jumps next to me again and gets her phone out to check the time.

“It’s almost time for me to go.” She says and then looks up. “You should go back to Ryan and I’ll wait for the tide.”

I look back at the house and then I turn towards her again.

“Okay” I say.

She watches me with a sad smile and then lungs forward and hugs me.

“Good luck” she whispers.

I just nod and we stay like that for a while before she retreats again.

“Okay, I’ll just …” she starts and points behind herself.

“Yep”

“Don’t die or something … and get Ryan out of here in one piece, okay?”

I nod and she smiles one last time before she turns around to head towards her car. I stand there for a few minutes longer before I start walking towards the house again. When I reach it, it’s raining slightly and I unlock the door and walk in quickly.

“Why were you gone for so long?” a voice asks and when I look up, I see Ryan sitting on the railing.

His legs aren’t dangling this time and he doesn’t look happy at all.

“I’m sorry, we lost track of the time.” I say and start walking upstairs, never breaking eye contact. “What’s up with you today?”

He looks away immediately and then he’s suddenly standing next to me.

“How- ” I start but he simply steps forward and wraps his arms around my neck.

I don’t move for a moment before I slowly loop my arms around his hips.

“I’m scared.” He breathes out.

“I know … I am too.”

“I just want all of this to be over.”

“Me too”

We stay like this for what feels like hours before we break apart.

“We have to occupy ourselves with something.” I say and Ryan just nods. “Want me to play you a few songs?”

When he shakes his head I look away and we stand there awkwardly.

“We could … go through the other stuff in the boxes.” I say. “It would be something to do and maybe it will be fun.”

Ryan doesn’t respond straight away, but then he nods and I smile and tug him along.

 

*

 

We manage to occupy ourselves for two hours with going through that stuff. After that, Ryan asks me to play a few songs and that saves us from boredom for another two hours. After that we decide to go out for a while.  
Ryan is walking a bit ahead of me and he seems to know exactly where to step. Either that or he doesn’t have to be careful about tripping because he’s a ghost or something. Anyway, I manage it to fall down at least three times. It makes Ryan laugh, so I may or may not trip on purpose another two times.

It doesn’t feel as if we spend hours out there.

We are walking along the small beach on the side of the island I didn’t see before. Ryan does this creepy thing where he lets his hand stay on the invisible wall while walking. I can’t stop staring. It looks as if there’s a wall of glass and he’s stroking his fingers along the surface.

“Mind to stop that?” I ask after a while and he flinches slightly and withdraws his hand immediately as if it hurts him.

“Sorry”

“It’s okay, it’s just … kind of creepy.”

“We should head back anyway.” He says, letting his gaze linger on the water.

“Why?”

“We have an hour left.”

“Oh”

“Yes … oh”

 

*

 

We go back to the house and Ryan doesn’t talk on the whole way. He’s just staring ahead, not looking at me one single time.

When we reach the house and go inside, we just stand in the entrance hall for a moment.

“So … I guess I should … uhm … show you where …” Ryan starts and I nod.

After standing there for another few seconds or minutes, he turns around and walks over to the door next to the staircase. It is made of wood and looks kind of boring in comparison to the rest of the house. Ryan opens it and starts to climb down the wooden staircase.

“Wow … the architect obviously didn’t care about what the basement looked like.” I murmur and Ryan doesn’t say anything.

When we are down there, he turns on the light and there’s a very long and narrow hallway. I slowly follow Ryan and at first I’m not paying much attention to him because I’m eying the hallway with wide eyes. It looks like in some kind of horror movie.

When I do look at him though, I startle a bit, because he’s kind of blurry.

“Uhm … are you okay?” I ask.

He doesn’t answer and just continues walking. When we arrive at the very last door, he turns around and at first I want to ask why his face looks like wood, but then I realize that he’s kind of transparent. I can see right through him. That’s more ghost-like.

“Fuck, what is happening?” I ask and take a step back.

He just watches me emotionless and then he looks down at himself.

“Oh, yeah that’s the reason why I never went further then that.” He whispers.

“Wait. You’ve never even seen it?”

He shakes his head and my eyes widen even more.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t want to see myself rot in there.” He snaps then.

“Hey I didn’t say anything, no need to bitch at me.”

He doesn’t respond and just takes a step to the side. Well, as much as he can in the narrow hallway.

“Don’t be mad.” I say silently.

“Just open the door, Brendon.” He says and looks away.

I swallow and look to the door. My hand takes a hold of the handle and I take a deep breath before I open it.

Inside isn’t much. It’s just an empty room.

“Uhm”

I stare at the room for a few seconds before I turn to look at Ryan. He watches the room slightly confused as well.

“But …” he starts and pushes past me to get inside.

When he’s standing in the middle of the room, it gets hard to see him in his momentary state.

“Ryan, you’re kind of … fading away.” I say, biting my lip and he turns his head to look at me and then his head drops and he stares at the floor underneath his feet.

“Oh” he lets out.

He crouches down on the floor and just now I notice the small handle.

“Is that … kind of a trap door?” I ask, stepping closer.

“Seems like it.” He says and grabs the handle.

“Hey, take it easy.” I laugh nervously just when he opens it.

I flinch back a bit, but when nothing happens, I step closer to look in. There’s just dirt.

“What does that mean?” I ask, now completely confused.

“That means that I was buried.” Ryan says, his voice sounding far away.

“But you said- ”

“I didn’t know.”

“How can’t you know something like that?”

“I’m sorry, maybe it didn’t really matter to me when I realized that I’m trapped in here forever?”

“Okay okay, sorry. You’re kind of bitchy today.”

He stares at me blankly and then narrows his eyes a bit.

“You still have half an hour left. Do whatever you want.” He says.

He gets up from the floor and walks past me.

“Hey, you can’t just leave me alone down here.” I almost yell.

He stops and turns around again and this time there are a lot of emotions in his face. He looks sad and ashamed, maybe even a bit angry, but mostly he looks uneasy and restless.

“I can’t stay down here, it’s kind of … it just doesn’t feel very good. I’ll wait upstairs. You won’t be alone. Patrick and Pete will help you the 30 minutes around midnight you can see them.”

“What? You didn’t tell me.”

“Sorry”

It’s silent for a few minutes and then I take a few steps towards him.

“I really have to get away from here.” He murmurs, his face turning into a grimace.

I nod and then I’m standing right in front of him.

“I guess I’ll see you again when you’re … when this is over.” I say carefully.

He bites his lip and looks up at me. I reach out to touch his cheek and it feels odd under my touch. Probably because he’s still not fully visible. He watches me for a moment before he turns his head a bit to lean into the touch. Then I lean forward and place a kiss on his forehead.

“I know you’re scared. I am too.” I whisper.

“You have ten minutes before Pete and Patrick will show up.” Ryan says and steps back. “Sorry, but I have to go upstairs.

I nod and give a small wave before he turns around and heads up the stairs.

Then I’m alone in the basement. I turn around to watch the hallway and if I could choose, I would just run out of here and wait for the tide to come, but I made a promise, and damn, I’m not just doing this because of a fucking promise.

I take a deep breath and walk into the room again. The trap door is still open and I lean over it to look in. There’s really just dirt.

Somewhere under my feet there’s Ryan’s body, god it feels creepy to know that.

I decide to sit down against the wall to wait for something to happen. After sitting there for a few seconds, I start emptying my pockets and put the stuff I’ll need in front of me.

Chalk, the pocketknife, the note with the ritual line written on it and some first aid stuff.

I sigh and stare down at the knife.

“Don’t worry, honey, we’ll patch you back together when this is done.” A voice says and I turn my head abruptly.

There are two boys standing in the door. Both rather small. One of them, I assume the one who talked, is grinning behind his black emo bangs and the other one smiles shyly, his eyes not visible because of the cap he’s wearing.

“I’m Pete and that’s Patrick. Ryan told you we would come.”

I stare at them and then I nod.

“So, you know what to do?”

I nod again.

“Alright, don’t be shocked or it won’t work. You have to be calm and demanding or the house won’t let him go.” Patrick says, taking a few steps towards me.

“Okay” I whisper and close my eyes in an attempt to calm myself a bit.

Pete rushes over to me and grabs the note to read it.

“Hey Pat, that’s the same bullshit like last time.” He laughs and throws the note at me.

I catch it and glare at him.

“I’m sorry, he isn’t very helpful.” Patrick says with a serious look at Pete. “Listen, now we’re the only ones down here because the others can’t sense that you’re down here, but when you start this, they will be here and you can’t freak out then, okay?”

“Okay”

“My god, the boy handled that his lover is dead, he’ll handle a few creepy dudes staring at him.” Pete says and takes the knife to look at it.

“How long?” I ask breathless.

“Ten minutes” Patrick answers.

“Oh god”

I bring my hands up and fist them in my hair.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine, I promise. When the last guy could do it then you can do it as well.”

I nod and try to calm a bit, but it is impossible. Then there is a loud bang out of sudden and I flinch.

“A storm is coming up. That’s part of the whole ritual.”

Patrick says calmly.

“This is so cliché.”

“I know, huh?” Pete asks with a grin. “You should start drawing the pentagram around the grave.”

I look up and I need a moment to understand. After hesitating for a moment, I grab the chalk and walk over to crouch down. Then I start drawing.

Every time the chalk touches the floor, a loud thunder echoes above us and I flinch every single time. When I’m finished, I look down at my work and I’m a bit proud of myself.

“The last guy’s pentagram looked like shit.” Pete says.

“How long?” I ask, turning towards Patrick.

“Five minutes”

“Fuck”

“We should use the time to clarify a few things.” Pete starts. “You will look after little Ryan, understand? If I could choose, I wouldn’t let him leave with you, but it’s not my decision.”

“You just say this because you will miss him when he’s gone.” Patrick says, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe, but the point is that I don’t want him to get hurt. Not again.”

“He’s right, Brendon. Ryan is really scared about being hurt. Physically and emotionally. He isn’t very stable.”

“Why does everybody think that I will let him fall after I got him out of here?! I wouldn’t do this right now if I wouldn’t want him to be with me.” I yell.

Pete stares at me for a moment and then his mouth stretches into a grin.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He murmurs.

When another loud thunder sounds above us, Patrick gives me a meaningful look.

“It’s time.” He says and takes a few steps backwards.

I nod and swallow before I grab my stuff and step into the ring of the pentagram.

Before I start talking, I read the note one last time.

 

_This life was taken unjustly._

_This life ended too soon._

_A life that has a right to be lived._

_I ask, let this soul go and give it into my care._

_Bring this soul back to life!_

_I demand it!_

 

“You know how you have to do it, right?” Pete asks behind me and I just shush him and grab the knife. I take a deep breath and let the blade slide over the palm of my hand.

“That’s not deep enough, it won’t bleed enough.” Pete mumbles.

“Shut up” Patrick demands and then they’re quiet.

I close my eyes and slice on the same spot again. It hurts like hell, damnit. I have to hold myself back from screaming.

I open my eyes to look at the cut and it’s bleeding heavily. Slowly, I stretch my arm out so that the blood drops onto the dirt.

“This life was taken unjustly.” I start to whisper while I watch the drops fall.

“This life ended too soon.” I go on, still staring at my hand and the huge cut in it.

“A life that has a right to be lived.” I say a bit louder and with more confidence.

“I ask,” I say, trying to sound demanding. “let this soul go and give it into my care.”

I stop for a second to raise my gaze and I almost stumble back, because there are people in the room. No, not people, ghosts. They are staring at me with a mixture of anger and complete madness. The room is completely crowded and the ones nearest start to raise their hands towards me.

“Don’t stop!” Pete yells and I catch myself again.

“Bring this soul back to life!” I yell with closed eyes, voice shaking a bit.

“I demand it!” I growl, a bit proud at myself for sounding so demanding.

Then the storm reaches his full power and a set of thunder roars down at us. My eyes are still closed, afraid of what I’ll see.

When the thunder stops, it’s too silent. The air feels thick with something I can’t name and then there’s a crack above us. I open my eyes and the ghosts are still staring at me but none of them is stepping over the circle of the pentagram. Slowly I raise my head to look up and then I hear it again. It sounds as if many people are running around up there, just without the footsteps. The only thing I hear is the creaking.

When I look down again, the ghosts retreated a bit and then they start looking up out of sudden, all of them.

“D-did it work?” I ask silently.

The heads of the ghosts turn towards me in a quick move and they look furious.

“Most likely, but if you step out of the circle now, they’ll attack you.” Patrick says carefully.

“I don’t care. I have to get up there.” I say and make an attempt to walk out of my safety.

“Are you crazy?” Pete asks harshly and I stop in my tracks.

I stare at Pete and Patrick with wide eyes and then I turn around to face the angry ghosts.

“Leave us the fuck alone!” I yell and grab the first aid stuff off the floor in one quick movement.

Suddenly there is a rush of air and the ghosts look at something behind me. Slowly and slightly scared, I turn around.

A woman is standing in the door, the ghosts nearest to her are retreating.

“You might as well listen to him.” She says, her voice sounding far away.

When I turn to watch the ghosts again, they stay at first, but then they start to fade away, one by one.

When no one of those evil ghosts is left, I look at the woman again. She has brown hair that reaches her shoulders and her eyes are black, but not in a threatening way.

“Who- ” I start but then I understand. “You are my aunt? Clarice?”

She nods and steps closer.

“Don’t ask questions, Brendon. There are things you have to do first.” She says and motions for me to step out of the circle.

When I do so, she grabs the first aid stuff immediately and in no time, there’s a tight bandage around my palm.

“Thanks” I whisper and then I start running out of the room and up the stairs.

I stop briefly when I arrive in the entrance area, because there are many ghosts, standing pressed against the wall and watching my every move.

When I realize that they won’t move, I run up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The door is closed again and I just have to stop in front of it.

What if it didn’t work?

What if something went wrong?

What if he’s different now?

My heart is racing and I have the feeling that it will explode in my chest every minute. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath and then I open the door.

 

*

 

When I open the door, I’m greeted with the sight of a room full of ghosts. They are all turned away from me, staring at something. I stand there and don’t know what to do and then the first one turns around, again with that angry grimace. He raises his hands and reaches out for me and I stumble back a bit. More and more ghosts turn around to lung at me and somewhere between me stumbling back, I fall and start crawling backwards.

“What did I tell you?” A voice behind me asks and when I turn my head to look, relief comes over me.

It’s my aunt, Pete and Patrick behind her.

“They have our protection and I will not accept that you harm them.”

The ghosts stop and then there’s something like a hissing noise. In the next moment they’re gone. I stay there on the floor for a moment before I jump to my feet and turn towards my aunt.

“Thank you” I breathe.

She nods and the she motions to the bedroom. I turn around and start walking along the corridor again. I hesitate at the door and peer inside.

There’s a body lying under the window, on its side, facing away from me.

“Fuck” I say and run inside.

I stop when I stand right in front of it and crouch down.

“Ryan” I whisper and reach out to touch his shoulder.

He doesn’t move.

“Did it work?” I ask and turn my head so that I can look at the three ghosts.

They just watch me and I turn around again. Carefully, I turn him onto his back and his head just rolls to the side. I reach out to hold my hand in front of his face.

“He’s not breathing.” I discover.

In my panic, I let my shaking hand rest on his chest. No heartbeat.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, panicked.

“Don’t freak out, give him a few minutes.” Patrick says.

I turn to look at him briefly and then I reach down to wrap my arms around Ryan’s unconscious body to lift him up so that I can hold him.

“Come on” I whisper in his hair and hold on tighter.

We stay like that and after a few minutes I start drawing pattern on his back.

“Shouldn’t he be awake by now?” I hear Pete whisper and close my eyes in a try to tune them out.

“Please tell me that he’ll wake up.” I say quietly, pleading.

Just then, a shock waves through the body in my arms and Ryan takes in a deep breath. I let go a bit to be able to look at him. His eyes are still closed, but I can hear that he’s breathing unevenly. My mind isn’t catching up already and I just watch him. Then his eyes open in a rush and he tries to struggle free. In my momentary state, I let him free himself and watch him as he crawl away from me. When he reaches the wall, he presses against it and looks around as if this is the first time he sees this room. A grimace covers his face and he raises one hand to hold it to his chest. He raises his gaze again and his eyes catch mine and in the next moment he’s crying.

“Oh my god” he whispers and buries his face in his hands.

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out, so I just crawl forward as well, till I sit in front of him. Carefully, I reach out to take his hands away from his face. He blinks up at me through watery eyes. We watch each other for a while and when I start to smile, he lungs forward and throws his arms around my neck. I start to pet his back awkwardly till his breathing evened a bit.

“I can’t keep my eyes open. What’s wrong?” he asks quietly and I draw back to smile at him.

“You’re tired.”

“Oh, it’s an annoying feeling.” He whispers.  
I let out a dry laugh and look around, a bit frustrated about what to do.

“It’s okay. Go to sleep. We’ll watch over you.” My aunt says, her voice already fading away.

“Is it safe?” I ask, turning around to watch her.

She nods and then she’s gone. I stare at the empty space for a few seconds and then I turn towards Ryan again. His eyes are half-lidded and his head is slightly falling forward.

“Come on, let’s sleep.” I say and get up, holding a hand out to help him up.

He takes it and I lead him to the bed. He crawls on top immediately and I let out a laugh.

“Under the covers, idiot.” I say softly and he just grunts.

I roll my eyes and grab the covers to tug them away from under him. Then I lay down beside him on my side to watch him, spreading the covers over us.

“We did it.” I whisper, smiling at him.

He nods and smiles weakly before his eyes close. I watch him for what feels like forever. I just can’t take my eyes off him. From time to time I reach out to feel his heartbeat and smile when I am able to feel it. I may seem calm, but my mind is racing and my heart almost exploding inside my chest. I can’t believe what just happened. Ryan is alive. His heart is beating and he’s breathing. We can leave in the morning, together.

I let out a sound of joy and cuddle closer to him, placing one hand on his hip.

“Told you” I whisper before I finally fall asleep.

 

*

 

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I’m completely wrapped around Ryan’s body, but he’s still sleeping like a stone. I know this before I even open my eyes.

When I do open them, I start to smile immediately.

“Oh my fucking god!” I yell and squeeze Ryan even tighter.

He makes a displeased noise and tries to get away, but I don’t let go.

“I can’t believe that you’re really here. Well, okay I would believe that you’re here, but … you know what I mean. I just can’t believe it.” I babble and by the time I finish, Ryan’s eyes are slightly open and he’s smiling. I watch him for a moment before I lung forward to kiss him and it feels different. Somehow … more real.

He opens up immediately and I slide my tongue into his mouth. Quickly, I sit up and jump on top of him, never detaching out lips. When he tries to get away, I don’t accept it and try to go after him.

“Bren, stop.” He says amused and I draw back finally.

He grins at me and then he looks behind me. Instantly, I turn around as well but I can’t see anyone, of course.

“Who is it?” I ask.

“Patrick and Pete” Ryan answers and tries to sit up.

I crawl off him to sit on the bed. Ryan continues to stare and nod and then a small smile creeps over his face.

“I’ll miss you too, guys.” He says, sounding a bit sad.

“What did they say?” I ask.

“They wish us good luck with everything and that we should get out of here quickly.”

“Okay, uhm … could you ask them why my aunt was able to help me last night?”

“They can hear you, you know.”

He turns towards the ghosts again and I wait impatiently while they talk.

“She’s one of the more powerful ghosts in here.” Ryan starts, then turns to listen again. “It’s because she knew what would happen to her before she killed herself. That knowledge gave her power in the afterlife.”

He looks at me again and then his head snaps up and he stares at the door.

“Uhm … and there she is.” He mumbles.

I turn my head to look at the door, but I still can’t see anything.

“She wants you to not sell the house again … and she apologizes for her sister’s behaviour.” Ryan goes on.

I continue to stare at the door, even if there is no point in doing so for me.

“She says that it’s time … to leave.” He says finally and looks at me.

I turn my head to stare back. Then I nod and get off the bed. Ryan stands as well, but there’s hesitation in his movement.

“Thank you guys, for everything.” He says and smiles at our invisible friends one last time before he walks over to me.

Without being able to stop myself, I reach out and place my hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat and it’s still there.

“Just checking” I say and smile at him. 

He raises his hand and takes mine away from his chest to hold it in his own.

“Ready?” I ask quietly and he nods without looking up.

I wait a few seconds and then I start to tug him away from the room, along the corridor and down the stairs. When I try to pull him to the door, already hearing the horn go off in the distance, he stops and turns to look up at the railing.

“Is it creepy that I’ll miss this place?” he whispers and I step beside him to stare up as well.

“No” I simply say, giving his hand a squeeze.

We stand there for maybe a minute and then Ryan turns away. I shoot him an asking glance and he nods. We are out of the door quickly, walking along the path. Ryan turns his head to look back from time to time. His face is showing so many emotions, that I can’t lay a finger on what he’s feeling right now. Maybe he’s sad or happy … or even scared. Maybe he doesn’t even know himself.

When we arrive at the road and I see the car, Taylor opens the door and starts running towards us.

“You did it!” she yells and tackles me into a hug. “You fucking did it you moron.”

“Uhm”

She draws back and smiles at me and then she moves on to Ryan. He is obviously a bit shocked when Taylor tackles him into a hug the same way.

“I admit that I had my doubts.” She says when she lets go of him. “Come one, Jon’s waiting in the car.”

“Jon came with you?” I ask when we start walking towards the car.

“Yes, I could convince him.” She says with a grin. “Jon, get out of there. You own these guys an apology.”

Jon steps out of the car, his expression something between shock and disbelief. He slowly walks towards us and I just can’t hide the grin from covering my face.

“And you thought I was crazy.” I say.

Jon looks as if he just saw a ghost … well.

“You- ” he starts, looking at Ryan.

“I?” Ryan asks, looking a bit amused.

Jon reaches out and pokes Ryan in the side.

“Ouch”

“You’re real?” Jon asks and Ryan just nods with a proud grin.

“Now that we clarified that, can we go?” Taylor asks, walking back to the car.

Jon stares at Ryan for another few seconds before he shakes his head and follows Taylor.

“Is he always like that?” Ryan asks, leaning into me slightly.

“No, he’s actually a pretty normal guy.” I laugh and start tugging Ryan towards the car.

Just when I step onto the road, he stops and stares down at it. I see him swallow.

“W-what if- ” he starts.

I roll my eyes and tug on his hand so that he stumbles forward and is standing on the road as well. He watches his feet with fascination and then he looks up at me. I just give him a look that says “told you” and walk over to the car, Ryan still behind me.

“Get in already. I don’t want to stay here for another nine hours.” Taylor says, both of them already in the car.

I nod and open the door to the backseat.

“Stop watching your shoes.” I laugh and Ryan looks up once again. “Get in”

I get in and slide over to make place for him. He stands there for a moment and then he gets in and closes the door. When Jon starts driving, Ryan grabs the handle on the door and holds on tight. 

“Hey, calm down.” I say softly.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to … stuff outside the house.” He says, not looking at me.

I watch his terrified eyes and reach out to entwine our fingers.

“How long have you been in there?” Taylor asks out of sudden.

“Uhm, I don’t really know.” Ryan says, looking down at our hands.

“So do you even know stuff like technology?”

“Clarice showed me some stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Mobile phones, computers, TVs. She was pretty proud when I understood her laptop better then she herself.” He says with a smile.

“Wow”

“Well, I had some time in there.”

“I see, so are you two leaving right away or- ”

“We’ll stay another night.” I cut her off.

“Oh okay”

Silence comes over us and I start tracing over the knuckles of Ryan’s hand. He doesn’t do anything about it and turns a bit to watch the island get smaller in the distance.

“I feel bad about leaving Pete and Patrick there.” He whispers.

“They’ll be okay.” I say, putting his hand in my lap.

He remains turned around, watching the island fade away.

“This feels so absurd.” He mumbles against the headrest.

“It is” I whisper to myself, watching him.

When we are off the road to the island and Ryan can’t see it anymore, he sits normally and after a minute he lets his head sink down to rest on my shoulder.

“Are you still scared?” I ask, stroking over his hair.

He nods and hides his face in my shoulder completely. I want to say something like “don’t be” but I let it go and continue to stroke his hair till his breathing evens out.

“Is he asleep?” Taylor asks, turning around to look at us.

I watch Ryan and nod.

“He still looks unreal.” She whispers.

“I know, that’s t he curse we’ll have to deal with.”

Her smile grows and I shoot her an asking glance.

“You said  _we_ , you still plan on keeping him?” she giggles silently.

“Of course” I laugh myself.  

 

*

 

When we arrive at the hotel, Ryan is still asleep. We don’t even attend to leave the car, when Michael opens the door and steps out of the house.

“Did it work?” he asks when Taylor opens her door.

“Yep, our new friend is asleep in the backseat.” She says, sounding somewhat proud.

“Should I wake him?” I ask silently, leaning forward so I can be heard.

Michael shakes his head.

“He didn’t sleep for too long, he needs his rest.” He says and I nod.

Slowly I try to shift away from Ryan to get out of the car. I manage it somehow and round the car to open his door.

“He sleeps like stone.” Taylor says softly.

Slowly, I shift him so that I can pick him up. When I stand upright, I nod at the others and we make our way to the door and inside.

“I’ll get him into bed, be right back.” I say and take the steps that lead upstairs.

I somehow manage to open my door and walk inside. In there, I lay Ryan down on the bed and put the covers over his thin body. Then I just stand there, watching him. I can’t even name what I’m feeling right now. I’m happy and proud and a bit scared too, but mostly just happy. I brought a dead person back to life for fucks sake.

I lean down and place a kiss on his cheek before I leave the room and go downstairs.

“Brendon! Come, sit. You should eat something.” Michael says with a nod at Taylor.

She nods and walks into the kitchen. I smile at her and sit down. Jon is nowhere in sight, but I guess he's still in shock.

“You did it, I had my doubts.” Taylor’s father says.

“Why did no one believe in me?” I ask, still smiling.

“Well, it’s dangerous. How did you manage the ghosts?”

“My aunt showed up and she’s somewhat more powerful and they left when she told them to.”

“You had great luck.”

“I know.”

“Back then, when I did it, the ghosts left me alone, but they tried to kill  _her_ : Again.”

Taylor walks over with a plate full of fries.

“Bonne appétit.” She says and sits down next to me.

“Thanks” I say and start eating.

“Ryan should eat something too, shouldn’t he?” she asks, looking over at her father.

“No, let him sleep. He can eat when he wakes up.” He answers.

“Guys, already happened.” A voice says from the stairs.

When I turn my head to look, Jon is walking towards us, Ryan behind him, looking completely terrified.

“Seriously, don’t leave him alone. He almost got a heart attack.” Jon says and steals a few fries.

Ryan is staring at me with wide eyes and I shift a bit to the side so he can sit as well. He does just that and presses up against me, not saying a single word.

“You should eat something.” Michael says, analyzing Ryan with his gaze.

Ryan looks up at him and swallows before he looks at the food in frond of him.

“Uhm” he starts and leans forward a bit to look at the fries.

“I know that you don’t want it because you didn’t need it for so long and you will probably throw up afterwards because you’re not used to it yet, but you have to.” Michael explains softly.

Ryan watches him again, not making an attempt in following his plea. I take one of the fries and hold it in front of Ryan. He just stares at it and then at me. When I nod, he takes it from me and takes a bite. I almost start laughing because the bite is too small for how he is chewing. His face turns into a grimace when he swallows and I raise one hand to pat his back. When I hand him another one, he shakes his head.

“Please, for me.” I say and he stares at the food challengingly.

Then he takes it and takes a bite again, this time a bit more.

“Wow, you already trained him.” Taylor giggles.

Ryan glares at her and takes another one of the fries.

“It won’t be easy for you from now on.” Michael says, looking between Ryan and me. “Starting to live again is hard, I know it, but just be happy that you got a second chance.”

“How do you know it?” Ryan asks quietly.

“His wife was like you.” I say.

Ryan looks at me for a moment and then there’s realization in his gaze.

“You? You were the guy?” he asks Michael. “Patrick told me about you. Where is she now?”

“She’s dead.” Michael answers.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Michael just nods and looks away.

“Ryan, listen to me. It might seem easy now- ” Michael starts, not looking at anyone.

“It isn’t.” Ryan snaps.

“Well, what I wanted to say is that when I got Grace out of there, everything seemed to be okay at first, but a few days later she started to get restless. She cried a lot and said that she wanted to go back, that she wanted to be dead again.”

Ryan stops chewing and hands me the fries he was about to eat.

“One day I woke up and she wasn’t there. I ran outside and looked for her everywhere. When I found her, she was about to jump off a bridge.”

Ryan looks down at his hands and Taylor holds her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

“She got better with time, but there was always this sadness about her and I almost hated myself for freeing her.”

“But it was the right thing.” Taylor said.

“You could argument about that. There are people who say that murdered people deserve a life after all, because it was taken away from them. Other people say that what is dead should stay dead, that everything happens for a reason.”

“So my dad stabbed me for a reason?” Ryan whispers, still looking down.

I look up and stop chewing to stare at him and the others stay silent as well. Everyone is watching him now and when he looks up to look between us, I see tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want to believe that.” He goes one. “Things don’t happen because of reasons, and even if they do, what is the reason in a father stabbing his son for doing absolutely nothing?”

“God has his reasons.” Michael says.

“God?! You can’t expect from me to believe in such a thing after all, huh? If there would be someone up there, then why did all this shit happen? I just refuse to believe that.”

“Ryan, calm down.” I say softly and place a hand on his knee.

“Can we go?” he asks without looking at me. “Can we please go to bed or leave for good?”

“It’s okay. I don’t judge you, boy. Grace was exactly the same. You’re angry and I understand that.” Michael says calmly.

“Please” Ryan whispers, looking at me.

I nod and shoot the others an apologizing glance before Ryan and I get up and walk over to the staircase.

“Goodnight” Taylor yells after us and I tell her the same.

“Did you have to be such an asshole?” I ask when we’re in my room.

“He was talking bullshit!” Ryan yells, crying.

“Alright, shh” I whisper, hugging him tightly. “Don’t cry.”

“He thinks he knows everything.” Ryan sobs into my shoulder.

I just nod and stroke his hair.

“Maybe he does know a few things about this.” I say carefully.

“He doesn’t!”

“Ryan, look at you. You’re already crying. If you want it or not, he was right.”

“No” Ryan mumbles quietly, now sounding vulnerable and not angry at all.

“Ryan?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t try to kill yourself.”

He draws back and stares at me in shock.

“Why would I- ”

“You heard Michael.”

“I wouldn’t be that stupid.” He whispers, watching his shoes. "I  _am_  not that stupid after all. I wouldn't throw away again what I just got back."

I bite my lip and nod to myself.

“So … uhm … what do you want to do?” I ask after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“Can we cuddle some more?” Ryan asks, looking at me pleadingly.

“Definitely yes” I say with a growing smile and jump onto the bed.

He smiles sweetly and sits down on the bed next to me. I watch him for a second before I roll my eyes and raise my arms towards him.

“Come on then.” I murmur and he bites his lip.

“Do you hate me now because I’ve been mean to your friends?” he asks out of sudden.

I sigh and let my arms fall down.

“I don’t hate you, Ry. We already had that conversation. No one hates you.” I say softly. It makes me a bit sad that he’s still thinking like that.

“I’m sure your friends do.”

“No they don’t.” I say and sit up to be on his level. “Stop thinking that everyone hates you.”

He looks away and nods.

“Why are you even thinking that about everyone?” I ask quietly, almost a whisper.

“Dad always said that. He said that no one really liked me … ever, and that I shouldn’t fall for it.”

“Oh Ry, that’s not true. I’m sure someone liked you.”

“No, no one did.”

I sigh and look around, a bit frustrated.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, because now there are people who like you.” I say and raise my hand to his cheek.

“So you won’t leave?” he asks hopefully.

“I already told you, you’re stuck with me.”

He starts to smile and when I open my arms this time, he leans forward to fall into my embrace.

“Promise?” Ryan whispers against the fabric of my shirt.

“I promise that you’re stuck with me.” I say with a grin.

“Forever?”

“We can’t live forever, Ry.”

He draws back and pouts.

“But we can pretend.”

I laugh and kiss him.

“Alright”

He giggles when I tug him back down so he’s lying on top of me. We stay like that for what feels like forever when Ryan speaks again.

“I hope I don’t mess up your life.” He whispers.

“You  _are_  my life now.” I say before I can stop myself. “I don’t know what I did before I met you, but it wasn’t a life. I was lonely.”

Ryan remains silent after that for a while. After a few minutes, I start stroking his hair and he makes a content noise.

“Thank you” he murmurs, already half asleep. “For everything”

I don’t respond and just continue to pet his soft hair.

“I’m going to fall in love with you.” I whisper when he fell asleep.

I look down at him and smile at the beautiful boy I just saved.

“And that’s okay” I whisper before I fall asleep myself.


End file.
